Animal Princess
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: Sakura is just an average teenager, who doesn't like to stand out in a crowd. That all changes when she moves into a new, unusual school for beasts.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope, Nada! I don't own Naruto! But I do own this story:]

Summary: Sakura is just your average teenager, who just wants to live a normal life. That is until she receives a letter from one of the top schools in Japan –saying that she is accepted into their school. But what she doesn't know is that _not_ everything is what it seems.

Animal Princess

Prologue

-

-

Sakura's POV

Well this is just damn perfect! I thought I was going to a normal boarding school, but it seemed that I had been tricked into this without any way out... or at least if I can find the head teacher's room and _attempt_ to calmly explain that this was clearly a mistake –that I had accepted the invitation to join a _beast _school.

Yes, you read that correctly. I had officially joined this school, hoping I could get away from my past life –due to the fact that I was at my limit, I mean if you had to deal with a slightly crazed aunt and girls from school bulling you... it does tend to hit some rather _annoyed _nerves.

Now I'm not saying that I was ever suicidal, but everyone can be easily pushed towards the edge so it can result in killing yourself despite the fact that you didn't want to die in the first place. And well, I actually had some brain cells behind this pink hair so I would obviously know that suicide wouldn't be the answer.

It's not that I _don't _want to be here, and I don't mean to sound like I'm not grateful but I would of at least expected to have been accepted into a _normal_ school with humans damnit! But I guess I should try to get along with my fellow classmates right? I don't want to begin to act shallow but I mean... they're BEASTS!

Now Sakura, take it easy. No need to get annoyed over stupid things, so back to the subject –Yes I, Sakura Haruno am now an official student of Konoha High School for _beasts_, well the beast part wasn't really there but I thought why not add the little sucker in for fun.

Yeah I know, I need to get out more. So yeah I'll tell you what happened before I got here.

(Flashback)

"Sakura-pyon! There's a letter for you."

Sakura couldn't help but twitch at her aunt's sudden burst of enthusiasm; it always ticked her off somehow...

"Auntie, I told you not to call me that." The pinkette said, taking the securely sealed envelope from her aunt's hand before walking away in the direction of her room.

-Sniff Sniff- "B-But Sakura-pyon! It sounds cuter don't you think?"

But Sakura didn't reply, despite that her door was still open. She knew that her aunt didn't _really _care for her, she probably acted like that so she could get some cash out of the money that her parents had left her so she could live a proper, more improved life unlike the situation she is in now.

Yeah, Sakura's parents died when she was about five. Car crash apparently, but Sakura didn't believe that –it was probably just a cover story, reason being that she _was _only five years of age. She wasn't expected to understand what _had_ happened to 'mommy' and 'daddy'.

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her wild bed hair; yeah it was in the morning –which would explain why the post came, and speaking of the letter Sakura started to open it and picked the piece of paper that was settled neatly into the white envelope and read the words quietly to herself.

-

Dear Miss Sakura Haruno,

We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application to join our school; we trust that you will settle in nicely and we hope to see you in school soon.

Yours Faithfully,

Ms Tsunade.

-

Sakura blinked as her green eyes continued to scan the letter, to make sure that the words were true and pinched her arm in case she was dreaming. Was this her escape from her crazy life?

The pinkette sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, and after what it seemed hours she finally opened her eyes and decided to leave for school. She knew that her aunt would be in work now so she would just leave a note, knowing her she would be frantic if she didn't see any sight of her bubblegum haired niece.

If she didn't know any better, Sakura would say she actually felt _sorry _for leaving her alone to fend for herself. And although she was secretly waiting for the time when Sakura inherited the money so she could get some, Sakura had to admit... she was going to miss her misguided hare-brained aunt.

But nonetheless decided to get up as she pushed down her weight onto her arm before pushing herself up, beginning to grab her clothes and other items that she thought would be useful and then zipped the bag shut before getting changed into her selected outfit. Once that was done, Sakura dragged her bag downstairs and found a piece of paper and used a random pen to scribble down a quick note for her aunt –obviously leaving her mobile number on there just in case she would be no doubt having trouble breathing once she had read the letter –knowing her since she had a reputation for being eccentric.

"Well, I guess this is it." Sakura said quietly, she knew this wasn't going to be the last time she would see this place but... sometimes it felt that way. The girl sighed as she made her way over to the front door, reaching for the doorknob before turning it slowly as the wooden door creaked once it was opened. Sakura picked up her bag and started to walk in the direction of her usual bus stop, but instead of that she noticed a black car was parked beside the house which had perked up innocent curiosity.

Although, before she could walk away –reason being that the first rule of safety when outdoors is and I quote 'Never speak to strangers', yes that is what parents usually tell you when you're about to head off somewhere outside but it's only better to be safe than sorry –She heard a voice call out to her, and not wanting to be rude Sakura looked over in the directed where she had heard it only finding that it came from the car with the window rolled down to reveal a dark haired woman.

"Excuse me, but are you Miss Sakura Haruno?"

The said girl blinked as she pointed to herself dumbly, and the woman nodded in reply before motioning with her index finger to come closer. And Sakura obliged as she stepped forward towards the car, while the driver opened his door and held out his hand –gesturing to her luggage, as Sakura handed it over to him so he would transfer the _quite_ heavy bag into the boot of the car. As that was going on, the woman opened her door to let Sakura in but the pink haired girl hesitated before sitting in the car, before the driver returned to the wheel and started to drive.

"So Miss Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I am Shizune; it's nice you meet you." Shizune greeted, offering a small smile as she extended her hand out. Sakura suppressed a sigh; she thought that this stranger was going to kidnap her or something! "Hello Shizune, please call me Sakura. The 'Miss' part makes me sound..._old_."

Shizune chuckled lightly at the response, but inwardly grimaced that _she _was the person who had to deliver the message to explain that Sakura was going to be the only human in the school. Tsunade had excused herself from doing this, because she had to 'deal with something'. Yeah _right_, she just wanted to find the sake that she had hidden for good reason. How she had become the head teacher of one of the highly best schools in Japan, she will _never_ understand.

"Alright then Sakura, there are some details that you should know about the school..." Shizune trailed off, pondering on how she should explain her words carefully so Sakura wouldn't freak out and throw a fit about going to a non-human school and would attempt to open the car door and could endanger her very life, which _she _would be blamed for... again. Because everyone should know that you shouldn't jump out of a moving car, well unless you are just some crazy wreck then... by _all_ means go right ahead.

Sakura nodded in understanding as Shizune continued her rather awkward explanation, "Well, first you have to promise not to attempt to break out of the car." Yeah, we wouldn't want _that _happening...or would we? Sakura was confused by the out of the blue statement, but agreed nonetheless and listened to the dark haired woman.

"Okay, so you know you're going to the Konoha boarding school right? Well the truth is that, humans don't attend. You are the first ever human to join, so that makes you like the first ever human princess in the school. Are you with me so far?" Shizune inquired, inwardly cursing as she noticed Sakura's frozen figure. Well this isn't going well as she hoped, but at least she isn't heading straight for the car door!

"W-What do y-you mean humans d-don't attend?!" Sakura stuttered, sending Shizune a bewildered look while the thought of the car door lingering in her mind. Should she make a dash for it? Because she certainly didn't want to be heading straight for her death, she was only sixteen for bloody sake!

"Well, Tsunade –the current head master had abruptly decided to let in one human student into our school because she thought it would be good practise for the other students to live amongst humans, so they don't end up eating them."

_E-Eating them!? _Sakura thought, oh great now she was literally heading towards death. Oh why did they accept her application, did God really put her on earth just so she can be tortured for the rest of her damn life! Why couldn't they have selected some other poor sucker in her place, she wouldn't have minded _that _at all...

"I-I'm sorry, but I think there's a misunderstanding! I thought I would be attending a _human _school." Sakura emphasized the word 'human' as her hands waved franticly in front of her face, she seriously needed to get back and only heaven knows what could happen to her once she had arrived at the school.

Shizune sent her a sympathetic glance as she rested a hand on her shoulders, hoping that she would calm down. "I'm sorry to inform you this Sakura but... you are needed in our school, you were practically the only decent person who sent a good enough application! I mean you had impressed the leaders of the school with your high grades and such, but what I'm trying to say is Sakura... can you at least give it a try? And if you don't like it, then by all means you are free to leave." Shizune inwardly crossed her fingers, wishing that the answer would be a yes.

"..." Sakura honestly didn't know what to say to that, but from her speech... it had somehow made her feel special. Not once in all her life did anyone make her feel like she was _needed_, in fact almost everyone in her life made her life a living hell (apart from her parents of course, but she didn't have rememberable memories of them)

"Well... I guess I could give it a shot." Sakura offered, scratching her head sheepishly while a smile twitched at the edges of her cherry coloured lips while Shizune laughed happily before giving Sakura a quick hug before briefly taking a glance out the window to find that they had already arrived at the school. "Sakura, we've arrived."

And Sakura gulped quietly as she slid out of the now opened door to meet the driver with her bag ready in hand with a friendly smile, and she returned the smile while reaching for the bag. Before walking over to Shizune, who was making her way towards the _massive_ school and couldn't help but let her jaw drop in pure amazement as Shizune giggled in amusement, this girl was definitely going to catch some unwanted attention.

"So Sakura, Welcome to Konoha High School and I hope you enjoy you're stay here." Shizune smiled before remembering _one _last detail that she should mention just in case she would _again _freak out. "Oh and Sakura, by the way until a few weeks ago this used to be an all boys school. So you are officially the _first_ girl here."

_AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL! _Sakura inwardly shouted, while Inner –who had decided to stay unusually quiet the entire time fainted- but then again Sakura wouldn't have noticed before she hadn't bothered to inform her of her presence.

(End Of Flashback)

Yeah now you can _hopefully _understand the pain I'm going through, and I leave you with the worry of my safely _and_ my virginity stuck in my mind. Let's just hope those... males aren't perverted...

Which I obviously know they _will _be.

-

-

A/N: Hello there! I'll like to thank you all for bothering to read until now =D and to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet –which I will... in due time ^^

Yeah, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter –you can share because well, I'm don't have much ideas as of now!

Please review!

Thanks again!

~Saku-Chan ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't have been weak in the beginning and had some butt-kicking powers xD

Recap:

_Yeah now you can hopefully understand the pain I'm going through, and I leave you with the worry of my safely and my virginity stuck in my mind. Let's just hope those... males aren't perverted..._

_Which I obviously know they will be_

Animal Princess

Chapter 1

Kitty Gaara?

-

-

Sakura inwardly sighed as she slowly; quietly make her way into the building –that damn Shizune had left her to fend for herself _and _without leaving her school schedule. Yeah_, _this was a just a _super_ first day!

Not only that this freaking school was massive, but she didn't even know what to do! I mean she would have preferred to ditch classes knowing that she would attract unwanted attention but she didn't think it would be appropriate on her first day.

The pinkette wandered through the gloomy hallways, wondering where that damn office was! This place was more confusing than a kid version of a stupid maze... that that she was _ever_ lost in one that those of course...

Inner couldn't help but snort, of course she _didn't _get lost in a maze made for children aged 3-10. And she had put twelve year olds to complete **shame** despite that she was _smarter _than most people _older_ than her which also isn't helping...

But enough about that, back to the situation –where Sakura was just on the verge of giving up from walking, this was _so _much harder than that damned _maze_! But before she could actually give in and mentally curse that Shizune for leaving her without even telling her what her first bloody lesson was?!

That was just disgraceful and quite cruel to do... to a girl who is currently worrying about her being as the _only_ girl in the entire school's population. Yeah, Sakura wasn't exactly having the best of luck these days.

"Excuse me, can I help you? You seem lost."

A voice rang through the pinkette's ears as she slowly pivoted on her heel halfway around enough so she could get a quick glance at the boy or... girl? The person appeared innocent, didn't seem dangerous... or _perverted _while we're on the subject. But this person couldn't possibly be a girl right?

I mean to have to disguise themselves that they were a boy would be too troublesome, and well even though he had some female-like features there could be _no _way that he was a girl! And with that soft masculine voice to top it off, Sakura wouldn't blame people for believing that she was actually a _he_.

Yeah, that would just be extremely _awkward_...

It was only then that Sakura had noticed that the male was staring at her, waiting for her answer that she had decided to reply.

"Oh sorry, I'm new here. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura introduced herself, as she extended her hand out towards the brown haired stranger with a smile beginning to twitch at the end of her cherry lips.

"Oh so you're the new girl everyone's been talking about, I'm Haku nice to meet you." The said male replied, before taking Sakura's hand and brought it to his lips as he lightly kissed her knuckles.

The sudden action had startled Sakura, well at least she knew at least _one _guy in the school was a gentleman...hopefully, the pinkette had a visible blush on her cheeks as she shyly looked away.

Haku blinked at the innocent aura that surrounded Sakura, but chuckled quietly this girl was different. She seemed more... pure than the girls that he would usually come across, almost insinuating that they had already lost their virginity at a young age.

The mere thought of it just disgusted him, and just plainly creeped him out.

"Umm...Haku-san, are you alright?"

The said male's train of thoughts were interrupted by a certain pink haired girl, Haku could almost compare her voice to a goddess, her voice was just so soft and pure he couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Sakura-san, I was just thinking. So did you want me to show you the way to the office?" Haku inquired, raising a brow while trying to hide his embarrassment –he didn't even realise that he had been staring at her... which didn't happen very often, because he didn't normally check out girls because well, it was just the opposite –yeah instead _guys _checked _him _out.

Yes, you read that correctly. That wasn't a mistake; guys actually thought that Haku was a girl. And yes they _must _be completely blind not to even realise that 'she' was actually a he, and should consider having their eyes checked –or perhaps their brain? I don't know, but it's like... worth a damn try, even though they were probably dumb in the stinking first place!

And Yes, I was getting off the topic. Back to the story!

"Oh would you? I'd really appreciate that, I mean if it weren't for you I'd probably be stuck wandering around this stupid school." Sakura muttered the last part as she smiled timidly at Haku, who in return lightly blushed before turned his head away so he didn't meet Sakura's innocent emerald enchanting eyes, he didn't what he'd do if he had somehow lost his focus.

Although he was one of the students who could restrain himself from laying a finger on Sakura, everyone had their limits including himself. And who knows what's going to happen when the others see her, but he could obviously predict that it would be chaos.

And he had already felt a sense of need to protect the pink haired, but was currently in denial with his mixed feelings –his rather _pathetic _excuse was that he was feeling the way was because he only saw Sakura as a sister-like figure despite the fact that he did in fact like her.

But like I mentioned, this was just part of him plainly being in _denial_.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-san." Haku said smiling friendly as he began walking off in the office's direction, gesturing for Sakura to follow him. And they rarely exchanged a casual conversation, reason being that there seriously wasn't anything to comment on apart from the _big _school and the weather, did I mention _big _school? Yeah seriously there wasn't really anything you could speak of –well unless you were just some random person who would just point at an object and laugh for an unknown reason...

Not like _I _did that of course...

Haku and Sakura were just about to turn around a corner when they heard a voice call from the other side of the hallway, instantly alerting the brunette who was beginning to twitch visibly at the _annoyingly _familiar voice.

"Oi Haku! Is that the new girl?" Sakura identified the speaker, who turned out to be a blonde –that reminded her of Ino. AKA her _ex_-best friend,

Keyword: Ex.

It was strange, I mean they were childhood friends –they were practically grown up together, told each other's secrets and had sleepovers and other things. But alas, when they both reached high school –around the time Ino tried out for cheerleading, that was when she had changed into one of the things Sakura had feared the most.

She had turned into an obnoxious, bitchy, _slut._

But Sakura doesn't regret the fact she had lost a friend, because really it wasn't like she didn't expect it not to happen. I mean, she did feel sad at first but that quickly vanished when Ino had acted like she had never even met Sakura in her _entire _life –when they were actually brought up together.

And although _that _wasn't a good part of her life, it was better to think on the bright side –and like her auntie would always say 'Every cloud has a sliver lining', and that quote somehow always managed to cheer her up and to not think of the past but instead the future.

"Yes Naruto, this is Sakura Haruno." Haku answered, smiling in his direction while sighing inwardly that Sakura had already met the others and would probably forget about him and run into the next person's arms...

Yeah, he had only met Sakura for what a few minutes? And he already feels _waaay _protective of her. Wow, and Sakura is oblivious to everything. Let's hope he can take unintentional rejections...

"Oh? Why does she smell like a..._human_?" Naruto inquired, sending the pinkette a raised blonde brow. Not noticing that Sakura had twitched when he had said 'Human' as if it was inferior being, he had given her the impression that he was somewhat like _Ino_.

It was only then did Sakura glance at Naruto, and immediately took note of the whiskers on each cheek, his gleaming curious cerulean eyes and his fox...WAIT A DAMN MINUTE he has _**fox ears**__ and __**tail **_that seemed to be attached to his body. Then it finally clicked, _**he **_was one of the beast students! So that would mean that Haku...was one too?!

Sakura couldn't help but inch away from the unknowing brunette, who knows what they'd do to her...but the worst thing they _could _do is eat her –but that's just crazy talk, right?

-*Silence*-

Wait!? What's that suppose to mean!?

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Haku questioned, his attention quickly turned towards the pinkette who had kept her distance. She was right beside him a minute ago, how could she move so damn quickly?

Sakura stopped moving away from the cautious Haku, she didn't expect him to notice that there was a _small _distance between them. But you couldn't blame Sakura, if you were in her position you would either A –Move as far away as possible so that you wouldn't get eaten or B –You wouldn't give a damn if they did and would act like a crazy fan girl and would stalk any cute/hot male that would walk past you.

But I think Sakura would've picked A on this, better to be safe than sorry right?

"O-Of course Haku! Why w-would you ask something l-like that?" Sakura stuttered, silently cursing afterwards how could she act so stupid? It was practically obvious that she had showed that she was a little bit afraid of him, but then again –he didn't seem like a bad guy at all, in fact he acted like a complete utter gentleman...

Until that's what he _wants _her to think!

Yes Sakura is just turning paranoid, but look at her current situation –she's the only girl in a _beast _school, where there are most likely _perverts_. Yeah, I wouldn't blame her at all for feeling paranoid.

"Are you sure? Do you—. "

Haku suddenly stopped talking when Naruto had decided to _sniff _Sakura, not shake her hand but _sniff_ her as if she was some sort of snack. Sakura's entire figure froze when she felt an animal-like presence in front of her; he sniffed her for a few seconds before pulling back with a goofy grin twitching at the ends of his lips. And said something that would've made any normal girl squeal in pure utter delight, or maybe faint from the 'hotness'.

"You smell really _good_."

The grin was still in place as he chucked, revealing the sharp fangs which had resulted in Sakura stepping backwards –she had just gotten out of shock and realisation had finally hit her that he was merely a step away from her, how she was unaware that he could've taken advantage of her by not even noticing that he had appeared right in front of her and _sniffed _her was just...weird.

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me that." Sakura said dryly, still continuing to step backwards and wondered why Haku hadn't joined into the conversation to save her -unless he was thinking the same thing... Oh great.

Then when Sakura was still walking backwards, the only bad thing about it was that you _didn't _know what you'd bump into. And you guessed right, she ended up bumping into a 'wall'.

"What is a wall doing behind me?" Sakura inquired, already knowing the answer as Haku visibly paled and Naruto's grin quickly switched into a dark smirk. "That's not a wall Saku-chan."

Oh, it's her first day in this school and she's already has a nickname. Yeah, _great _start wouldn't you agree?

"Saku-chan, huh?"

The pink haired girl felt a voice whisper in her ear, and her emerald eyes widened as she pondered on what to do. If she walked forward –she would head straight for Naruto but if she stayed there then...she's be stuck with whoever's holding her waist...?

Sakura attempted to break out of the firm hold but failed; it was only then did Haku defend Sakura, his face seemed impassive but his eyes held a hint of jealously? No, Sakura dismissed the thought and just thought it was anger.

He quickly snatched Sakura out of the stranger's arms almost in ease before gently settling her beside him; it was only then did Naruto silently appear beside the red haired male, who was glowering in Haku's direction and sent an animal-like growl which in turn created shivers that ran down her spine.

"Saku-Chan, this is Gaara." Naruto said, indicating the red haired male and did it vice versa. "By the way Gaara, where's Sasuke-teme and Neji-teme?"

"Hn."

Hn? What is that, an emo saying or something?

"You know that I cannot understand you when you go into 'emo' mode." Naruto deadpanned, sending Gaara a stern look but he just brushed it off.

"Haku-san, do you mind if we go to the office?" Sakura questioned, taking advantage of that Naruto and Gaara were being preoccupied by Naruto annoying the hell out of Gaara, and Gaara was well answering with those 'Hn's'

Haku nodded as he proceeded to lead Sakura to the office and grabbed Sakura's cream coloured hand before walking –no _dashing _towards the office but sadly it didn't go unnoticed by the two males but they decided to keep quiet for a while as they trailed behind Sakura and Haku.

"So Sakura-san, what brings you here? If you don't mind me asking." Haku enquired, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.

Sakura blinked at the out of the blue question but answered nonetheless. "Well honestly, I came into this school by accident. I mean I didn't think I was going to attend a beast school..." Sakura paused, suppressing a groan –how she could be so stupid? Why did she manage to slip that out without even thinking, great she's probably offended him.

"Look, it's not like I _don't _want to be here...It's just I admit I was rather surprised when I found out that this was a beast school but, I'm willing to give it a try." Sakura attempted to try again with her answer, hoping she didn't make it worst.

Luckily he didn't take it the wrong way and instead laughed lightly, the sound of his laughter was quite contagious and Sakura couldn't help but laugh with him. After they had settled down, Haku smiled at Sakura as he explained that he too felt uncomfortable with the idea of coming here, because he was used to the idea of both gender schools but because his guardians thought he deserved a better education –they sent him here.

But eventually, he had gotten used to the idea of living here and was accepted and well after the others thought he was a girl it was...awkward. At least _he _was a boy; he couldn't understand how difficult her situation really is. Although, Sakura does hope that some girl would attend the school so she wouldn't have to suffer _alone_.

"Oh, we're arrived." Haku remarked, depression slightly leaking in his words. But as always –Sakura was oblivious to that and just seemed to pay no attention to that, and at that very moment Naruto and Gaara... well mostly Naruto decided that now was a good time to pop up.

"Hi Saku-chan!" Naruto greeted, throwing an arm around her shoulders and just ignored the blood-thirsty auras that Gaara and Haku were practically radiating from. He instantly thought that Sakura-chan was cute, and didn't want to give her up to the others. Especially that Sasuke-teme, who can get any damn girl with a flick of the fingers –the way he acts is like he's a prince or something; yeah the bloody emo chicken-ass prat just makes his blood boil.

"Hello Naruto-san." Sakura replied, smiling in his direction. While Inner was _loudly _squealing, which was really beginning to annoy Sakura but didn't bother commenting –because she would just keep annoying her for the sake of it.

"Naruto you dobe, what took you so long?"

Sakura felt him slightly twitch, as the owner of the voice turned out to be an ebony haired male leaning against the wall with a brunette accompanying him. "Well Sasuke-_teme_, I was with Saku-chan!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Sakura huh?" Sasuke repeated, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. While Haku growled possessively as he stepped beside Sakura's free side, while Gaara and Neji didn't contribute knowing that it was better not to say anything.

"Yeah, she's the new girl! Isn't that like great?" Naruto said eagerly, with the familiar goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh Tsunade said something about a new girl." Neji stated, his gaze flickered from Naruto to Sakura and inspected her with a dark smirk.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura; I am Sasuke Uchiha –first year, at your service." Sasuke introduced himself, as he appeared in front of her acted like a proper gentleman as he brought her hand towards his lips before lightly kissed her knuckles –it was like déjà vu all over again.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san." Sakura responded, smiling at his actions. But the smile vanished when Sasuke was bumped aside when Naruto emerged in front of her but instead of doing the whole –gentleman thing- he just held out a hand, and Sakura obliged by shaking it. "Hi Saku-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm a first year like Sasuke-teme!" Now Naruto may not have the same class as Sasuke, but he was easy to get along with and that was a good thing.

"Here are your documents, and here is your room key." Neji said, handing over the items and Sakura accepted them before asking if they could show her the way to her room so she could unpack. And Haku and Naruto volunteered enthusiastically, while Sasuke and Neji offered to come with her and Gaara...well stayed quiet as per usual.

It was decided then that Gaara should accompany Sakura, reason being that Sasuke and Neji were starting to get irritated by Haku and Naruto's eagerness so they dragged the pair to class –as they comically cried and waved with hanger chiefs which they had somehow managed to pull out somehow...

Sakura let out a small sigh before wandering quietly behind Gaara; the trip was short and had no source of conversation. So Sakura didn't want to bother the red haired, seeing as he seemed to enjoy the quiet.

When the pair had reached her room -which took a while, considering the size of the school- Sakura thanked Gaara before fishing into her pockets for her room key before unlocking the door but felt a cold hand on her shoulder and expected it to be Gaara. She turned sideways to face him, and to ask him what he wants only to have that he had suddenly grown _cat-like _ears with a black tail moving playfully.

When she was about to speak, he _purred._ Not spoke, but purred. As he licked her cheek affectionally, before winking and disappearing into thin air –Then when realisation struck her, she dashed into her assigned room with her luggage and closed her door shut and leaned against it, as she closed her eyes. Hoping to drown out any sounds, or thought.

Well, at least things couldn't get any worse.

I mean Gaara's _purring_? The mere idea of it was quite absurd.

"_**Aww I thought he was a cute little kitty!" **_Inner decided to chip in, and Sakura only groaned in exasperation. Yeah, Inner knew exactly how she could easily piss her out. And she enjoyed every single _damn _minute.

-

Reviewers: 

Thanks For Reviewing Guys!

CrazyGreyWolfGirl – Thank You! Yeah I'll consider that idea, maybe Sai will appear in the next chapter ^^

iWeasel – Thanks For Reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!

cool44 – Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it =D

Shubhs – Thanks for the tip :) Hope you like the chapter!

Sakura_chan95 – Thank you! I'll be sure to update my other stories :D

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school lately D: It's like they like giving us tons of homework/coursework.

I'll try to update my other stories, but as for now –I'll try my best!

So please review for kitty Gaara! And I hope you liked the chapter ^^

~Saku-Chan


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Recap:

_When she was about to speak, he purred. Not spoke, but purred. As he licked her cheek affectionally, before winking and disappearing into thin air –Then when realisation struck her, she dashed into her assigned room with her luggage and closed her door shut and leaned against it, as she closed her eyes. Hoping to drown out any sounds, or thoughts._

_Well, at least things couldn't get any worse._

_I mean Gaara's purring? The mere idea of it was quite absurd._

"_Aww I thought he was a cute little kitty!" Inner decided to chip in, and Sakura only groaned in exasperation. Yeah, Inner knew exactly how she could easily piss her out. And she enjoyed every single damn minute._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Animal Princess

Chapter 2

Day One

-

-

-

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**—

SMASH

Sakura groaned as she glared at the now completely busted clock, oh how yet another innocent machine life was taken again from Sakura's fist connecting with it. But in Sakura's defence, she was _only _looking for the snooze button and instead crushed the poor thing into pieces.

'Great, just bloody great.' Sakura thought, as she shook her head. How was she supposed to survive in this school without that _noisy_ yet useful gadget to arrive to her lessons on time? And if it was already bad enough that Gaara had magically 'popped' some cat ears and a tail and _licked _her, if that wasn't the worst that could happen... then what would the others be like?

She couldn't suppress her shiver as it ran down her spine; the mere thought of staying in a school where only _boys _attended was just bloody unacceptable! The idea of attending an all boys' school andthe fact that they were all _beasts _never did in fact cross her mind. Sakura had hoped that she would just leave her old, depressing life and exchange it with a new one that she could actually live with.

'Maybe a girl will show up soon...?' Sakura wishfully thought, as she reluctantly sat up and stretched before covering her mouth as she yawned. She had absolutely no idea what time it was, for all she knew it could have been sometime in the early hours of the day.

Sakura stood up from her position before quickly tiding the bed, once that was done she wandered over to the light switch and turned the lights on before walking towards the wardrobe and began searching for her bag. The pink haired girl sighed in relief as she found the desired item and pulled it out of the bag and brought it close to her eye so she would manage to see the time.

**6:00 **

The time blinked at her as Sakura glanced at her mobile, thankfully she hadn't forgotten this or she would've been most probably panicking and throwing a fit about not knowing what time it was.

Something on the phone had momentarily caught her attention, as she was going to put the item back and found that she had received a message from yesterday. Sakura subconsciously bit her lower lip as she opened the message, to find that her aunt had actually bothered to send her a message and a short one at that –she normally sends her _long _text messages.

From: Aunt Lily

Message:

Sakura,

I was disappointed that you had left without my permission to attend to some boring old boarding school, but alas I can not do anything about it. It is your choice, and I know how stubborn you can get at times. So if you need me to send anything that you require, then don't hesitate to ring or text me.

Hugs & Kisses,

You're Auntie Lily

P.S I Miss you Saku-Pyon!!

...

Twitch

'Sakura breathe...'

'1...2...3...4...breathe...'

'**Oh to hell with this breathe and numbers crap! How dare that damn woman call me Saku-Pyon, I Am Not A Bloody...****'**

'**Sakura give me a number' **

'...3?' Sakura offered.

'**So yeah, as I was ranting...I Am Not A Bloody Three Year Old Baby!!'**

Sigh.

'Feel better?'

'**No, in fact why don't we pay our **_**dear **_**old auntie a little visit?' **

'Nope, I have to get ready for school.'

**Inner gasped dramatically "School? But I thought we were going on vacation?!' **

Sakura rolled her eyes as she ignored her Inner's protests on going to school, besides it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. She _lived _in school, it wasn't exactly possible.

'I wonder if I have to wear a uniform...'

Sakura thought, beginning to look through her wardrobe and found a couple of white button up shirts and skirts. And couldn't but whine at how _short _the damned skirts were, well desperate times call for desperate measures.

The pink haired girl grabbed a few pairs of legging to choose from, but decided upon the plain black leggings. Although she was the new girl, Sakura didn't want to stay out _that _well.

Changing quickly, she briefly gazed into the mirror and adjusted her bright red tie into place and started to brush her hair, before sliding her red flower clips onto her pink locks so that they wouldn't get in the way of her eyes.

Satisfied, Sakura walked away and proceeded to get her bag and her timetable.

Once she had retrieved the necessary items, Sakura scanned her timetable and groaned. This was even _worse_ than her old school.

Timetable – Haruno, Sakura, Room 101 – (Her Room Number)

Monday:

Homeroom – 9:00

Intermediate Mathematics – 9:30

French – 10:30

Break (30 minutes)

Geography –11:00

P.E – 12.00

Dinner (1 hour)

Art – 14:00

Science – 15:00

Tuesday:

Homeroom – 9:00

Health – 9:30

History – 10:30

Break (30 minutes)

Media Studies - 11.00 (A/N: That's just English if you didn't know.)

French – 12:00

Dinner (1 hour)

Intermediate Mathematics – 14:00

P.E – 15.00

Wednesday:

Homeroom – 9:00

Science – 9:30

Geography – 10:30

Break (30 minutes)

Art – 11:00

French – 12:00

Dinner (1 hour)

Media Studies – 14:00

Intermediate Mathematics – 15:00

Thursday:

Homeroom – 9:00

Media Studies - 9:30

Heath – 10:30

Break (30 minutes)

P.E – 11.00

Intermediate Mathematics – 12:00

Dinner (1 hour)

History – 14:00

Geography – 15:00

Friday: 

Homeroom – 9:00

Geography – 9:30

Art – 10.30

Break (30 minutes)

Intermediate Mathematics - 11:00

Media Studies - 12:00

Dinner (1 hour)

Science - 14:00

P.E – 15:00

-

"..."

Sakura felt tired just looking at the subjects, she could already imagine how exhausted she would be at the end of the day, that is if she can get through the end of the day.

Knock, Knock

Feeling overly depressed, she dragged herself to the door and slowly opened the door.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" the person who was behind the door was revealed to be Haku.

"No." Sakura replied bleakly, walking back to get her things before walking –I mean _dragging _herself outside of her door before closing it and securing locking it.

"Why? What's wrong Sakura-chan, I mean if I can call you that!" Haku hastily said, but Sakura could sense the concern beneath his words.

That being said, the ends of her lips started to tug slowly into a small smile. "No, I don't mind you calling me that Haku-kun. So should we get going?"

Haku had a light blush cross his face as Sakura called him 'Haku-kun', but quickly came to his senses as Sakura began walking forward and left him behind, obviously not waiting for a response.

"So Sakura-chan, may I see your timetable?" Haku inquired, the blush was starting to gradually disappear but nonetheless still there.

"Sure." Said girl shrugged as she handled over the piece of paper, and watched at the corner of her eye as Haku glanced at the timetable.

Haku nodded as he gave it back, "It seems that I am in most of your lessons today."

"I'm glad, that I'll have a friend with me." Sakura stated, as if was the most natural thing to said. Not noticing that the disappearing blush had decided to reappear, becoming quickly visible.

The trip to the homeroom wasn't that long, but to Haku it seemed like _hours _then again that blush still hadn't left. It was a pity Sakura didn't know the effect she had on people, more specifically _boys. _

Haku opened the door for Sakura, who in return offered him a smile before walking into the room. The loud room turned completely dead silent once Sakura had entered the room.

Even the teacher stopped reading to take a glance at the newcomer; his grey brow was raised in curiosity as his visible eye along with the class stared at Sakura.

"Saku-chan!"

Sakura heard a shout from the back before stepping backwards due to impact from a _certain_ blond just appearing and hugging her from the waist point, Naruto was currently on his knees as he continued to _snuggle_ happily into Sakura's chest, but Sakura didn't acknowledge this and instead noticed the fox ears and tail were _still_ there.

'Oh, then that definitely wasn't a dream...' Sakura's thoughts trailed off, as she subconsciously gently stroked his ears while her thoughts dominated her mind, so that she was absolutely oblivious to the fact that she was _still _stroking his furry orange fox ears –which was surprising soft.

_Purr...Purr...Purr... _

Sakura wondered what was purring until she came to her senses _and _surroundings before knocking the unaware blond away from her, sending him into a nearby wall.

"Pervert!" Sakura shouted, as her anger quickly took over her other emotions.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down." Haku whispered, worried that she could injure herself in the process of her growing anger.

Sakura huffed stubbornly, as she turned the other way so that she didn't see that perverted blond. "But Haku-kun, he _was_ being a damn pervert!" She hissed, loudly enough that he could hear her and possibly people standing from a close distance.

"I know Sakura-chan; Please calm down, I promise I'll deal with him later." Haku reassured, his arm patting her back in a calming manner.

Said girl shrugged as she walked over to where the teacher was currently seating before quickly apologising for her actions, but instead of getting an annoying lecture. She had received a welcoming smile, and he waved it off like it never happened.

"It's alright Sakura, but I don't suggest you do that in other lessons." Kakashi advised, and Sakura accepted the information so that she wouldn't get in trouble for her other lessons.

He abruptly stood up from his seat and walking over to the front of the desk before throwing a casual arm around Sakura's shoulders, who in turn twitched at his boldness. Didn't he take any notice on what happened to Naruto?

"Okay guys, from what you have just gathered. This is Sakura, and as we all know the very first girl in the school."

Cheer ran throughout the entire classroom as Kakashi said that.

"But I expect that you will be on your best behaviour, and try _not _to molest her alright?"

Groans and mutters of disappointment.

Twitch...Twitch.

"Okay then, as of now homeroom is over and if you're with me for maths stay. If not then get the hell out of here!" Kakashi stated, his thumb pointing in the door's direction.

Most of the students left the room, only leaving behind some familiar faces and others that Sakura had just never seen before.

"Sakura-chan, I'll see you in French." Haku waved as he too exited the room.

'Oh boo, Haku-kun's not in this class.' Sakura bleakly thought, her mood getting worse by the minute.

"Sakura, you may sit wherever you want." Kakashi offered a wink before returning to his beloved _perverted _book.

The creep, Sakura thought as she stepped towards the front desk and sat there. Ignoring the cries from Naruto to come sit by him while Sasuke, Gaara and Neji just sat there staring at her. Which had managed to freak her out, thankfully she was able to just pay attention to her own thoughts that occupied her for the time being until class started.

The other students that attended this class had arrived late, but Kakashi being the 'I couldn't give a monkey's ass' just stayed in his seat, continuing to read the _still _perverted book.

Sakura heard the stair beside her move as the person sat in the empty place, hoping that he would just ignore her and talk to his friends or whatever guys do.

"Aww look guys, it's the new girl yeah!" (Boy 1) –I bet you can guess who that is.

Apparently, guys like to _annoy_ girls in their free time.

"What's with the pink hair? You could fit a fucking whole fish in there!" (Boy 2)

_Twitch...Twitch._

"Dude, why a fish? Boy 1 inquired.

"Well, I just thought of a fish and then like... I said it dude." Boy 2 stated, rather dumbly.

"Would you two just shut up, you're probably annoying the girl." A new voice said, irritation was practically leaking in his words.

Sniff, Sniff

"Sasori! You're always _so_ mean!" Boy 1 whined, as he pouted for about... what seconds? Before ignoring 'Sasori' and once again turned his attention to Sakura.

"So hi," He waved "I'm Deidara! What's your name?"

"...Sakura, nice to meet you Deidara." Said girl greeted, nodding as she bothered to add in a small smile. Another hope popped up in her head that he would leave her alone, now that he knows her name.

"Aww! Your _sooo _adorable, hey Sasori! Can I keep her, please?" Deidara inquired, seeming very keen with the idea that he could just 'purchase' Sakura like she was some sort of living, breathing _boy ass-kicking _doll.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his companion's childish antics, wondering how he can act like this without having any source of dignity.

"I'm gravely sorry about Deidara; we assumed that he was dropped on his head when he was a baby." Sasori apologised, earning a little giggle from Sakura by his rather amusing comment about the blond.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Sakura said, a giggle escaping her lips as she smiled. Again, not noticing the light blushes that crossed their faces, (Deidara, Sasori, Hidan & Itachi –who hadn't spoken yet.)

"Okay, now that _everyone _is now here. We can finally start the work."

Another chorus of groans...

"Now, now it's not _that _difficult to comprehend." Kakashi rolled his eyes; can't they even pretend they can enthusiastic about maths? I mean it's obviously not the most favourited subject out there but if they were going to learn it, the least they can do if either they can happily learn how to understand hard maths or just shut the their damn whiny mouths and get on with the work.

"So today we are going to learn about—"

"What you read in your book?" Naruto interrupted, leaning forward from his seat –as did some others did also. Sakura send him a look of disgust as he had actually _seemed _to want to know what was written there...

"No, not today Naruto besides wouldn't you guys rather learn about Quadratic Equations! Ooh, now that sounds like fun!"

No answer.

Kakashi huffed as he turned to the board and started to write an example while muttering something about 'lousy kids'.

Sakura already knew how to do this, so she just laid back and just watched as Kakashi started mumbling to himself and inwardly sighed it was sort of...pitiful. Yet Sakura didn't pity him.

"Okay then! Who would like to have a go?"

No answer.

Kakashi sighed as he thought on who he should call on to attempt the equation, maybe he should pick Naruto? God, he always wondered how he had got himself into his set. This was one of the high sets and yet no one could give a damn on doing this work at all!

His gaze flickered across the room, until it landed on a certain pink haired girl and inwardly smirked.

"Sakura, come up and try this equation."

Said girl rolled her eyes as she stood up and ignored some of the wolf whistles, that were mostly coming from the back _and _the front. (-Mostly Naruto and Deidara.)

The equation was:

2 2 +8x+3

Sakura glanced at the question before a few mere seconds later, she had figured out the answer.

She turned to Kakashi before saying "The answer is either 11.6 or 4.84." (You get two answers when you do the equation because of the plus & minus.)

Kakashi blinked before checking the answer himself before smiling at the impassive Sakura "Well done Sakura, for that. You don't have homework."

"For the rest of you, do questions from 1-10 on pages 145-146 for homework."

-Bell Rings-

"Now go before you're late for class."

Sakura walked over to her desk and picked up her bag before walking over to outside to wait for Naruto and the others, hopefully they were in her French class so they could show her the way.

"Sakura-chan! That was so cool! I didn't know you were good at maths!" Deidara cried, hugging Sakura from behind as he had seemed to be following her.

Heh, what a bloody stalker...

"Your not stalking me are you?" Sakura questioned bluntly, attempting to release herself from his firm grasp.

Deidara chuckled as he leaned closer towards her ear before huskily purring "No, but I could be _your _stalker if you want."

Sakura blushed red as he lightly bit her ear before a mere second later; it felt like he was being ripped away from her.

"Deidara stop molesting Sakura, and get to class." She could've sworn she heard some growling behind her, and turned around to inspect it but it turned out that Deidara along with whoever spoke had vanished into thin air.

'Okay...that was seriously creepy.'

'**I didn't, I thought Deidara was hot!'**

'Inner, just keep those little comments to yourself.'

"Hey Sakura, you in our French class?" Neji inquired, raising a curious brow. While Sasuke and Naruto waited patiently by the stairs, as Sakura nodded before walking in their direction.

'Well, at least I know things can't get any worse than I getting molested.' Sakura thought quietly to herself.

"Sakura? Is that you my cherry blossom! Oh you look youthful as ever!"

'...Oh no, don't tell me that's who I think it is!'

'**Breaking news, Sakura's day has **_**now **_**officially gotten worse! Stay tuned for more news!"**

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but if you happen to live in the UK and you were watching 'Britain's got talent' then maybe you can understand! I suppose that isn't a good enough excuse but I was just so distracted by the T.V I couldn't keep my eyes glued to the laptop without taking lots of glances at the T.V.

So yeah...hoped you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review!

Although I can't promise anything, I will try to update this if I get five reviews or more. Does that sound fair? I love having reviews because it tells me that you readers like this story and want another update. Oh and if you have any questions that involves this story, don't hesitate to ask!

Reviewers: 

daniRawrz: Thanks for your review, Oh I did look at that anime that you mentioned and I liked it! Hope you liked the chapter :)

hyuugalove001(x2): Thanks for reviewing twice! I'm glad you liked it, and I also hope you like this as well!

cool44: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah Gaara was cute in the last chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sakura-chan1995: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Shubhs: Glad you liked it! Hope you also like this chapter!

CrazyGreyWolfGirl: Thanks ever so much! I'm pleased that you liked the chapter, and don't worry about reviewing late! Hope you like this chapter!

So I'd like to again thank these guys for reviewing!

I'll try to update my other stories, but with school starting again and my exams coming up –I can't really promise quick updates sorry!!

~Saku-Chan


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto

Recap:

"_Sakura? Is that you my cherry blossom! Oh you look youthful as ever!"_

'_...Oh no, don't tell me that's who I think it is!'_

'_**Breaking news, Sakura's day has **__**now **__**officially gotten worse! Stay tuned for more news!"**_

x**X**x

L**o**v**e** P**r**i**n**c**e**s**s**

C**h**a**p**t**e**r **3**

D**e**t**e**n**t**i**o**n**s **

x**X**x

-

-

-

Sakura didn't wait for Lee to catch up as she immediately rushed up the stairs, only leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Uh, what was _that _about?" Naruto frowned, staring at the frantic boy who was currently hurrying in their direction.

"It doesn't matter, besides Sakura's already going the wrong way." Sasuke sighed before walking calmly up the stairs, the others following behind.

"Whatever, French is boring anyway." Naruto muttered, as a yawn escaped his mouth. Neji rolled his eyes, but proceeded to walk forward.

"So, where exactly _is _Sakura heading anyway?" Naruto inquired nonchalantly, and glanced around the hallways to look for the pink haired beauty.

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows." He said simply, an impassive expression lingered upon his face. Neji sighed as he shook his head, "Well let's hope Lee hasn't caught up with her, knowing him he'll give her the 'youthful' speech."

Naruto shivered from the memory, "I know what you mean, he's _almost_ as worse as Guy-sensei."

"Speaking of Lee, where did he go?"

x**X**x

Sakura gasped as she leaned against the wall, but inwardly sighed in relief that she had successfully escaped the clutches of Lee and his crazed 'obsession' with her.

He _really _needs to meet more girls.

She chuckled for a moment, thinking of the poor suckers that had to endure Lee's gifts of _doom_.

Sakura glanced around, where exactly is she? She had run so countless hallways to get rid of Lee that she hadn't realised that she would get lost in the process of her _brilliant _escape plan.

'Oh...drat.' Sakura thought, inwardly slapping her forehead.

She wandered around the empty hallways, hoping that _somebody _would pop up and lead her to her French room.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura inwardly cursed, before placing a forced smile on her pale face and pivoted on her heel to face no one other than...Lee.

"Lee! What a _wonderful _surprise to see you...here!" Sakura cried out, the smile still thankfully in tact as the grinning boy advanced closer towards her.

"I've missed you Sakura-chan! It hasn't been the same without you." He stated happily, obviously not noticing that Sakura had slightly twitched in annoyance more than in cheerfulness to see him.

"Yeah, it just _hasn't_ been the same..." Sakura trailed off awkwardly, her smile turned into a half scowl.

"So, where are you off on this fine day Sakura-chan?"

"Uh...French, you?" '_Don't be in my class, don't in be my class!_' Sakura mentally repeated in her mind, as her gaze flickered away.

"Really!"

'I'm _fucked_.' Sakura inwardly cried, as a sweat drop appeared at the back of her head.

"Let's walk together!" He suggested cheerfully, as he linked arms to Sakura's dismay. And _skipped _to class, not walked. But _skipped_, as if they were travelling on the 'yellow brick road'.

This had carried on for a while, until they had _finally _arrived in the class. But, they were apparently _five fricking _minutes late and had earned themselves a detention. Lee seemed perfectly fine with it, seeing as he could spend more time with Sakura.

But Sakura, on the other hand was absolutely _horrified_. Not only that she has to spend _even more _quality time with the rambling idiot, she has a _detention_.

Sakura _never _gets detention, because she is a _good girl _dammit!

But enough of Sakura's endless ranting; let's get back to the story. Mantra

Since they had arrived late, thanks to a _certain_ boy. Sakura had to sit next to some sleeping guy with what Sakura assumed a pineapple hairstyle, _random _but still pretty cool.

"Est-ce que maintenant, n'importe qui peut m'indiquer la réponse interroger 1**(1)**" The teacher inquired who Sakura presumed was Kurenai. Her red eyes scanned the room, until she chose a target.

"Miss Haruno, can you answer the question S'il vous plait? **(2)**"

Sakura blinked before taking a glance at the textbook in front of her and smiled as she clearly recited. "Dans le matin j'ai joué au tennis avec mon copine, L'après-midi j'ai fait du natation avec mon frère et le soir j'ai regardé la télé.** (3)** **" **

Kurenai smiled, "Travail fantastique **(4) **Miss Haruno." She praised, before moving onto the next question and picked Naruto for the next question.

'**Poor thing, he doesn't even know the answer**' Inner said, as she and Sakura watched as Naruto started stumbling on his words while attempting to read the textbook.

Sakura softly chuckled as Naruto squinted his eyes at the textbook, obviously still not understanding the foreign language.

'**Interesting boy, wouldn't you agree Sakura.' **

'Yeah, he's just a knucklehead' Sakura smiled as Kurenai turned her attention from the rambling blond towards another unexpected boy.

She leaned her fist against her cheek, as the lesson droned on. Until finally, the lesson had ended. Sakura effortlessly swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door, but was interrupted by her teacher calling her.

"Miss Haruno, here is your detention slip." She said, handing over a white piece of paper.

Sakura nodded glumly before turning on her heel to walk outside the door, and to her luck Haku was standing outside with some familiar faces.

"Hey Sakura, why so glum?" He inquired, as he watched Sakura's reaction from the coroner of his eye.

"I got detention" Sakura mumbled, and sniffed sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I got detention too!" Naruto stated happily, as he threw a casual arm around her shoulder and had the _nerve _to nuzzle his cheek into her own.

Sakura twitched, as she clenched her fist before a mere second passed. She swung her fist into his cheek, resulting in him flying _far_,_ far _away.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered.

Haku laughed nervously, and slowly stepped away from the angry aura that surrounded Sakura. "So, where are we going Haku-kun?" Sakura questioned, innocently. The anger was _still _there, but had quickly lessened.

"Well, I was planning to go to the library." Haku shrugged, and earned some rather dramatic gasps from nearby people.

"You actually go in the _library_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Only _nerds _go in there." Gaara popped in, as he added his rather _harsh _view.

"I go in the library." Neji stated, and glared at Sasuke. But not to Gaara, he had one _mean _death glare.

"We have a library?" Naruto asked innocently, confusion laced in his words.

They all stared at the blond and muttered "Idiot" under their breath.

x**X**x

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh boy." Sakura grumbled, and grabbed Haku's arm before quickening her pace.

"What's wrong?" Haku's gaze flicker towards the pink haired girl. Worry clouding his thoughts as he continued to stare at her.

"It's Lee, he's completely _obsessed _with me." Sakura rolled her eyes, as they turned on a corner. "_Only_ because I decided to be nice and help him against those damn bullies." Her harsh tone slowly turned soft once she finished the sentence, and a small smile tugged at the end of her lips.

"That's was nice of you Sakura." Haku nodded in approval, inwardly smiling at Sakura.

"I guess..." Sakura trailed off, before something caught her eye. "C'mon, I think I see an empty closet."

"Wait, What—" Haku cried, as Sakura's previous speed seemed quite slow compared to this speed. She hastily opened it, before pulling herself with Haku right behind her.

Sakura quickly securely shut the door, as she leaned against it before slipping down slowly.

"It's quite small, isn't it." Haku commented, somehow managing to see through clearly in the dark.

"And it's dark, I can't see anything" Sakura whispered back, pressing her ear beside the door to check if Lee was coming their way.

"Well, let's hope that Lee's persistent changes to another person soon." He joked, and heard the sound of quiet laughter coming from the girl.

They waited for a while, until they were assumed that Lee had already disappeared. Sakura sighed in relief as she stood up, and brushed her clothes before extending her hand out towards Haku before pulling him up.

Sakura turned towards the door, and opened it. Only for it to be _locked_.

"Uh...Haku, the door's locked." Sakura cried, unable to contain her shock. But Haku didn't reply at first, and instead of hearing his usual calm voice. She felt arms snake around her waist, and heard a different voice whisper in her ear.

"It must be fate wanting us together, _Sakura-chan_." He purred, and nuzzled his face into her hair.

'I'm _so _screwed.'

x**X**x

-

-

-

x**X**x

A/N: Hello guys ^^ I'm back, _well _I was never really gone –but I haven't update this story in a while so yeah..._I'm back_!

So I hope you liked the chapter, I certainly had fun writing it :3 Hmm, Sakura and Haku locked together in a closet? And Haku getting perverted? ^^ I can just imagine that!

Please review, or favourite or story alert!

Here's just some information & review replies.

Translations, (I don't know if this is right –I got it off a translation site xD)

1. Now, can anyone tell me the answer to question 1?

2. Please?

3. In the morning I played tennis with my friend, in the afternoon I did swimming with my brother and in the evening I watched television.

4. Fantastic work

My Awesome Reviewers!

**Psycho-Panda-Chan;** Thank you _so _much! I'm glad you like my story ^^ Lol, well you know Lee :)

**hyuugalove001;** Thanks! I appreciate you're awesomely long review :3 Btw, I know how you got confused by the equation –the formula is x= minus B +/- the square root of B(squared) minus 4ac divided by 2a. I should have explained that in the last chapter, :D

**CrazyGreyWolfGirl;** Thank you for the lovely comment! I know, it was probably torture for the girl xD Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

**Shubhs;** Thanks! Your review was great ^^ Glad you like my story

**fanpire329;** Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter (:

**Sakura-chan1995;**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Tropical-Breeze95**; Aw! Why thank you that was really sweet of you ^^

Thanks guys! You rock xD

~Saku-Chan


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own this story ^^

Recap: 

"_Uh...Haku, the door's locked." Sakura cried, unable to contain her shock. But Haku didn't reply at first, and instead of hearing his usual calm voice. She felt arms snake around her waist, and heard a different voice whisper in her ear._

"_It must be fate wanting us together, __Sakura-chan__." He purred, and nuzzled his face into her hair._

'_I'm __so __screwed.'_

x**X**x

Animal Princess

Chapter 4

Jealous Idiots

x**X**x

-

-

-

"H-Haku-kun—"Sakura stuttered, before a loud squeak escaped from her lips.

"Shh." Haku whispered, as he stroked her tainted pink cheeks before he trailed soft kisses along her jaw.

'Okay, this has _got _to stop' Sakura thought, inwardly slapping her forehead for actually enjoying the moment. She was such a pervert sometimes...

"Haku-kun, _stop_!" Sakura cried, her confidence slowly regaining itself as Sakura attempted to push away the persistent brunette haired male.

Haku _did _stop, but only to effortlessly turn Sakura around so her back was pushed against the door. Sakura could vaguely notice a dark smirk lingering upon his lips, and couldn't suppress the involuntarily shiver that ran up her spine.

"_Sakura-chan."_ He drawled softly, as he leaned forward towards the pink haired girl.

'Is he gonna kiss me?!' Sakura inwardly shrieked she didn't exactly know how to react to this. Especially when one part of her actually _wanted _Haku to kiss her, the other part felt the complete opposite. Oh how her emotions confused her so, she _seriously _missed her younger days. When she didn't have to worry about getting older.

So, while Sakura was muddled in her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that the door that was strangely _locked_ had abruptly opened, and with the current position that Sakura was in –she ended up falling on her back, _with _Haku collapsing on top of her petite figure.

Sakura groaned, as she felt some extra weight on her as she attempted to sit up –only to knock over whatever that was currently in front of her and ended up being pulled along with it.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

'Huh, that voice sounds _exactly _like Haku's...' Sakura's thoughts trailed off until realisation had finally hit her head.

"Haku-kun! You're back!" Sakura squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and didn't seem to notice the air seem rather _deathly_.

"_Haku_." A voice growled from behind the two, as only Haku noticed this and visibly tensed. "What the _hell_ are you doing with Sakura-chan?"

Said girl blinked before reluctantly releasing the anxious male and her gaze flickered from Haku towards the speaker. Only to notice that he _wasn't _alone.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Sakura inquired, deciding to act dumb instead of blaming Haku for _almost _molesting her. "Haku was just keeping me company, because the door was locked." She explained, while a smile lingered on her lips. She inwardly hoped that it would lighten the mood.

Sasuke and Neji shrugged nonchalantly, while Gaara narrowed his eyes at Haku and Naruto decided to speak his mind instead of brush the situation off.

"So Sakura-chan didn't lose her virginity to Haku!" Naruto didn't _just _say, but actually _shouted_ it for all to hear. What an idiot, Sakura thought, as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Shikamaru, who was currently content on quietly sipping his drink, was forced to spit the liquid out, due to a _certain _shout out from his knucklehead friend.

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara choked on the air, as they abruptly turned away from the pink haired beauty in front of them, a dark blush spread across their cheeks as they awkwardly coughed into their fists before hurrying off –most likely to their next lesson.

"Naruto, I suggest that if you _don't _leave now." Sakura paused, as an evil smile crept its way on her face before continuing. "I will _personally _make sure that you don't leave without getting killed first."

Naruto gulped in fright before taking off in a different direction, leaving only a trail of faint dust behind him.

"Uh Sakura-chan, don't you think we should warn him that he's going the wrong way?" Haku questioned, a wary expression lingered upon his features.

Sakura couldn't look at Haku properly anymore, after _that _incident she wasn't exactly planning on looking at him any time soon without uncontrollably blushing.

"No, that should be enough punishment for him." Sakura stated bluntly, as she quickened her pace towards the geography room. That is, until she realised that she didn't have a clue where it was.

"Haku, where _is _the geography room?" Sakura inquired, while she waited patiently for the brunette haired male to catch up.

"Follow me, Sakura-chan." He said kindly, from the coroner of her eye. She could have _sworn _a blush was lingering on his pale cheeks.

Sakura inwardly chuckled, before trailing after Haku. She would _never _understand boys.

x**X**x

"Alright class, settle down now." Asuma stated calmly, as he started to scan the classroom until his gaze rested upon an unfamiliar face or rather _hair colour_.

"Excuse me, you with the pink hair." He called, his voice directed towards Sakura. As some people decided to pay attention to the new student, and others shrugged it off and talked to their friends.

Sakura blinked as she looked towards the teacher, who seemed to be in his early thirty's.

"Yes?"

He smiled before gesturing for her to come to the front of the class, something Sakura absolutely hated –as it just gained her even more attention than she wanted.

She reluctantly stood up from her seat, before quickly walking over to the front. She could practically feel the stares at that were aimed at her, and she felt her face starting to burn up from the _intense _staring.

Sakura couldn't really handle the attention, especially when it from a class full of guys.

**Correction, a class full of **_**hot **_**guys!** Inner squealed in utter bliss, as Sakura ignored her as her opinions weren't exactly helping her.

Quickly regaining her calm posture, she pivoted on her heel as the gaze from the teacher snapped quickly towards the class.

"Okay, now if you wouldn't mind—"

"Sakura." She supplied, inwardly sighing in relief of how calm her tone was.

He smiled at her. "would you mind introducing yourself to the class, Sakura?"

It wasn't really a question; it was more of an order. Something Sakura couldn't object to, so instead of protesting about it, she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, name's Sakura. I moved here yesterday, and I hope we can all get along." She said simply, not wanting to ramble about some nonsense and just to get to the point so she could sit down and get on with the lesson as soon as possible.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, before brushing it off and dismissed Sakura to her seat. Who was grateful that he didn't allow any curious questions about her, _especially _if they includes something along the lines of 'Is that your _really_ you're natural hair colour?' That question _always _seems to easily tick Sakura off.

Once Sakura returned to her seat, she only noticed now that she was sitting next to a brunette haired boy with red fangs on his cheeks. He weirdly reminded her of Naruto, she couldn't explain it but his aura was just happy –like Naruto.

"Hey there, pinkie." He grinned, his sharp fangs revealing themselves as he observed the girl sitting next to him.

Sakura inwardly twitched in irritation, before she glanced at the boy. "Hello, dog boy." She greeted, her tone leaked in fake happiness as she smiled at him.

He growled for a moment, until he suddenly smirked. "Hmm, feisty." He winked playfully at the slightly disgusted Sakura, "I'm Kiba, what's your name pinkie?"

Sakura scowled, "Sakura, and _don't _call me pinkie."

The smirk was still in tact as he spoke smugly, "Aww, you want me _really_."

She snorted in disbelief as she shook her head. "Yeah, sure. I'm completely _crazy _for you." Sakura said sarcastically, before she ignored the infuriating boy next to her.

Honestly, how could people actually _live _with this...impudent excuse for a boy? Then again, they _do _take longer to mature.

"Pssh, Kiba!"

Sakura could hear a loud whisper from behind her, but didn't look behind as she continued to listen to the teacher who was currently talking about something about the Arctic...or was it penguins?

"_What _Naruto? Can't you see I'm busy?" Kiba annoyed voice rang through her ears, as Sakura found it harder to pay attention.

"Busy? _Yeah right _Kiba; stop staring at _my _Sakura-chan." He hissed in anger, how could Asuma _not _hear them? They were whispering so loud, most probably everyone knew the topic of their conversation.

"_You're _Sakura-chan? Last time I checked, she was _completely _crazy for me!" Kiba whispered arrogantly, as a proud smirk tugged its way on his lips.

Sakura visibly twitched, hasn't that boy ever _heard_ of sarcasm?

"Shut up Kiba." Sakura muttered, as she leaned closer towards the brunette haired male. "And for your information, I was being sarcastic." She glared at him before pulling back.

At least, she was _supposed _to pull back.

"You're not getting away _that _easily, Sakura-chan." Kiba murmured, as he licked her cheek affectionally.

Ugh, what was it with boys and _licking _her?

Finally coming to her senses, she somehow forgot that she was still in the classroom.

"Kiba! Did you just lick my cheek?" Sakura shouted, before proceeding to move as far away as possible from the dog boy.

"Kiba-teme! How dare you try to steal my Sakura-chan away!" Naruto snarled, rage was leaking in his tone as suddenly fox ears and a tail popped out from nowhere as he launched himself onto the unknowing Kiba.

"When was she ever _your_ Sakura-chan?" Kiba growled back, while dog ears popped out with the brown tail moving side to side. But he moved away just in time, just when Naruto crashed into the spot where Kiba previous sat.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation, wasn't _anyone _going to stop them? She watched as some of the boys' voices were all mixed together, and just sounded all muddled up. But she could understand that they were just cheering them on, and sighed at their antics.

She glanced around to check if Asuma-sensei was going to break them up before it got out of control, but instead found out that he had just departed from the room.

The pinkette clicked her tongue, she might as well stop it, and she didn't want to end up in trouble for not bothering to stop the two from killing themselves.

But, by the time she had looked back. It seemed that more people had decided to join in the fight; she could _just _make out a pair of black cat ears.

"Sakura-Chan's _mine._" Sakura could hear shouts quite similar to that, and also. "She's going to be _my _bride!"

Really, she didn't even _know _half of the guys that were fighting over her. Sakura didn't understand how guys found her attractive, how is _pink _hair in anyway attractive? Her emerald eyes weren't _that _bad either...

Over the pass few years, Sakura had noted that guys only rate girls over their figure, which would make them very, _very _shallow. But it was quite rare for guys to care if the girl is actually smart or whatever.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Sakura called out, only to just be completely ignored. Wow, this is how much they actually _love _her.

She quickly took a deep breath before shouting, "You guys _better_ shut up now, or I'm moving schools!"

The males instantly stopped the fighting, and literally _punched _their way towards the pinkette. Until whom Sakura assumed was Sasuke had successfully made his way towards her, "Sakura, are you _actually _going to move schools?" He inquired, his usual impassive expression lingered on his face until once he had finished the sentence a pleading expression quickly replaced its previous one.

"Uh, no?" Sakura's statement turned in a confused question, as she observed the usually blank faced Uchiha that had quickly snapped into an anxious looking Uchiha.

"Thank goodness." He cried, before launching himself at the pinkette as he began nuzzling his head into her hair.

'What the hell?' Sakura thought, a baffled expression appeared on her face as she continued to watch Sasuke purr and nuzzle his way as he sniffed her hair—

And _why _is she actually allowing him to do that in the first place?

"Sasuke, _get the hell off me_" Sakura hissed, as she attempted to push away the male who had just gained himself two _adorable _cat-like ears sticking out of his hair while his playful tail swished behind him.

'If it wasn't for him being so _stinking adorable_, I would've killed him by now' Sakura thought, as she stroked his surprisingly soft hair.

"Hmm, you smell...nice" Sasuke noted, as he swung his arms around her neck and continued to sniff the slightly annoyed Sakura.

"My Sakura-chan is getting _molested_ by Sasuke-teme!" Kiba roared, attracting all the attention, (mostly from the jealous Sakura followers.) as he attempted to scurry over where his _beloved_ pink haired beauty was currently being molested by the stupid pretty boy Uchiha.

He couldn't explain it but, he somehow felt a deep attraction for Sakura. She wasn't _anything _like other girls, where they would just shamelessly throw themselves at him without even so much as a challenge.

"Sasuke-teme! Get off Sakura before I rip you off myself!" Naruto's voice boomed from across the room, while not really noticing as he knocked over the day dreaming Kiba.

Sakura's view of Sasuke was quickly snatched away as Naruto punched the poor thing –he was in the middle of day dreaming, somewhere around the room.

'Maybe I should leave now...' Sakura thought, before quickly escaping from the classroom. She did a victory dance once she left the room, as she mentally cheered that she had _finally _left that hell hole and found her sanctuary...in a random hallway.

She briefly checked her watched, that flashed out **11:53**. 'Well, might as well head off to P.E' Sakura nodded as she hastily hurried off to the changing room, which thankfully wasn't _that _hard to find. Although it actually _was _on the other side of the school...

But something finally occurred to her...if there was only _one _changing room, then where was she going to change?

"Hey Sakura-chan! C'mon in, don't be shy!" Deidara chirped from the changing room, as he send a wink. While a red haired male, who looked suspiciously like Gaara held open the door.

The pinkette reluctantly wandered into the changing, not really giving the situation much thought as she noticed that she was surrounded by a bunch of _hot _changing guys, who were half naked...and were winking at her.

And they were _half naked... _If Inner had died right there and then, she would've _obviously _died happy.

"Sakura-chan, here's your gym kit!" Deidara chimed happily, as he handed over the clothing. But not before sneaking a quick, yet chaste kiss to her forehead which caused a dark blush to spread across her pale cheeks.

"Aww Sakura-chan, you're so cute!" Deidara squealed _manly_, before squeezing Sakura tightly. "But don't forget, _you_'re mine." He whispered huskily.

x**X**x

A/N: Hello guys! Sakura's had a _lot _of attention in this chapter, it was fun to write xD

Sasuke was acting OCC because once their animal features pop out, their personality completely changes. So yeah, if you guys want to suggest any animals for any of the guys. I'll consider them ^^ Or if you want more possessive scenes, I'll probably add more :3 I think this chapter is slightly longer than the others, at least I _think _it is xD

So Please review! I love hearing from you guys :)

My Awesome Reviewers; ^^

**Shubhs; Yeah, I know. I'll probably add more moments like that in later chapters ^^ Well, I was thinking of adding the girls soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**quivering quill; (: I know, poor Sakura right? **

**Tropical-Breeze95; Thanks for reviewing, I know –who knew Haku was such a pervert inside xD**

**hyuugalove001; Thanks! Glad you liked it; sorry the update was later than expected! I'll try to update quicker ^^**

**cool44; Thank you so much! I'm happy you like the story & this chapter :3**

**CrazyGreyWolfGirl; Thanks, I'm pleased that you like the story ^^ Hope you like this chapter!**

**fanpire329; Thank you! Hope you like the chapter!! **

**kallou;** **Thanks for reviewing 4 times ^^ I'm glad you like this story**

**Psycho-Panda-Chan; Hehe :) Thanks! I know, Lee had be such a moron sometimes xD Thanks for reviewing! **

**chappy girl; I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing (:**

So thanks for reviewing guys ^^

~Saku-Chan


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own Naruto!

**Recap: **

"_Hey Sakura-chan! C'mon in, don't be shy!" Deidara chirped from the changing room, as he send a wink. While a red haired male, who looked suspiciously like Gaara held open the door._

_The pinkette reluctantly wandered into the changing, not really giving the situation much thought as she noticed that she was surrounded by a bunch of __hot __changing guys, who were half naked...and were winking at her._

_And they were __half naked... __If Inner had died right there and then, she would've __obviously __died happy._

"_Sakura-chan, here's your gym kit!" Deidara chimed happily, as he handed over the clothing. But not before sneaking a quick, yet chaste kiss to her forehead which caused a dark blush to spread across her pale cheeks._

"_Aww Sakura-chan, you're so cute!" Deidara squealed __manly__, before squeezing Sakura tightly. "But don't forget, __you__'re mine." He whispered huskily._

**My Reviewers: **

**Kallou; **Yeah, I was thinking of making him like a cute bunny ^^

**hyuugalove001; **Lol, yeah I know. Any normal girl would probably go crazy with all that attention ^^ Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter (:

**AlphaSigma; **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!

**Kudomeya; **^^Thank you! I'd glad you liked the story so far :D

**Psycho-Panda-Chan; **Hehe, yeah! Haku is such a pervert xD Hope you liked the chapter!

**dazzlingninjagirl09; **Thanks so much! That's really nice of you to say that ^^ Here's the next chapter for you!

**quivering quill; **Oh right, well since it was an all boys' school –there's only one changing room. So I hope you like this chapter!

**Tropical-Breeze95; **Thanks! I'm happy you like the story!

**princessbloodcrazy; **Thanks for the review! It was sweet ^^

**fanpire329; **Hey! Hope you like the chapter as well as the others :D

**andemoon; **Thanks for reviewing! And to answer your question, Haku acted like that because his animal features popped up –and changed his personality. I haven't revealed what animal he is yet ^^

**CrazyGreyWolfGirl; **Lol, yeah I know. Sakura never really stood a chance did she? Thanks fore reviewing! I'd glad you liked the last chapter, as for the girls –I will get round to adding them. In fact, I have some plans for them to join in pretty soon ^^

x**X**x

Animal Princess

Chapter 5 

School Council 

x**X**x

-

-

-

Sakura's blush deepened as Deidara continued to snuggle her shamelessly, but to his dismay, his much needed quality time with 'his' Sakura-chan has been suddenly snatched away the moment the changing room door opened.

"_Sakura-chan_! Let go of her you perverted freak of nature!" Naruto roared, a murderous aura surrounding him as he lunged for the blond who continued to nuzzle his face into Sakura's hair.

Deidara stopped momentarily as he lazily glanced in Naruto's direction before merely catching the offending hand in a firm grip, a small smirk tugged at the ends of his lips.

"_You're _Sakura-chan, huh?" He muttered darkly, but that didn't seem to do any effects to Naruto –whose eyes were slowly sinking from his usual cerulean eyes to a menacing shade of crimson.

"Really? Do they _have_ to constantly fuss over me?" Sakura mumbled, as a sigh of exasperation escaped her lips. She glanced at the P.E clothes that was settled in her hands before wandering off to find the restroom that was conveniently situated near the changing room.

"If you two are done," Sasori began, as the two blondes were still in the midst of a glaring contest. "You might have noticed that Sakura has left." He informed the pair, and in an instant they desperately started to search for the missing pink haired beauty.

"Idiots." He muttered under his breath, not bothering to enlighten them of the fact that she was completely safe in the restroom a couple of doors away. It had actually surprised him that he had paid attention to her; the devoted Sakura-_chan_ followers were probably rubbing off him, why did she have to be _so _cute?

'_Stupid cute'_ He thought to himself, while he brushed off the lingering thoughts of the well known new _cute _pink hairedstudent.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, his anxiousness was evident in his tone as he continued to search for his 'one true love'. "Hey! Have any of you seen Sakura-chan—? "Naruto called to the entire changing room, only to realise that Sasuke-_teme _and the others were amongst the other interested males.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Kiba inquired concern laced in his words, his ears perked once his little feisty Sakura-chan was involved in the conversation.

"Nothing you need to worry about, _Kiba_." Naruto stated an impassive expression appeared on his face that would usually hold his typical bubbly, happy expression –which he would reserve specially for Sakura-chan.

The dog lover merely raised a curious brow, not really bothering to get worked up over something minor. "Well, if it concerns Sakura. Then I can worry all I like!" He said smugly, a smirk crept upon his lips as Naruto quickly fumed at his comment.

He was always the one to fall for the bait _every time_.

"Naruto, just tell us what's wrong with Sakura." Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at cursing blond, inwardly feeling worried about the whereabouts of Sakura. Who knew what could happen if she was suddenly snatched away by another admirer, who could easily get his way with the pink haired beauty...

"Uh...well you see," Naruto trailed off, an awkward laugh quickly following after until it eventually died under the intense glares of the males in front of him.

"Yes, _Naruto_?" Gaara prompted his aqua eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Hey guys, what's wrong now?"

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief as the severe stares instantly averted themselves towards the speaker, but realisation dawned upon the blond as he quickly glanced around to see Sakura dressed in her assigned P.E clothes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto squeaked in surprise, his eyes slightly widening at the sight that was displayed in front of him.

"Yeah, that's my name." Sakura deadpanned, as her face flushed in embarrassment at the intense staring that was mainly directed towards her. The clothing seemed to fit almost perfectly, although the shirt was a little loose. She didn't understand why they staring at her. That is, only the _boys _could notice what was so particularly interesting about her.

"Y-You look uh...cute." Kiba stuttered, as he covered his uncontrollable blush with his hand. Oh, if _only _she knew the effects she had on him.

"Thanks, Kiba. But that doesn't mean that I forgive you, _yet._" Sakura winked playfully, the previous blush that was still lingering on the boys' faces turned a shade brighter. They briefly turned around from Sakura, so she couldn't notice the growing blushes.

She blinked in confusion at their unusual behaviour; they would normally jump at the chance to act all possessive with her, and continue to snatch her from each other...

Wait, what was she _saying_? Did she actually enjoy them fighting over her? Or did she just like the attention...?

..._Nah_.

Sakura simply shrugged off the matter and walked barefoot towards the gym that was connected from the changing room. She could vaguely hear the boys' footsteps slowly trailing behind her.

"Sakura-chan! Is that you my _cherry blossom_? Oh! You look as youthful as ever!" Lee sprang out of nowhere, as he erupted with compliments.

_Yeah, she didn't enjoy the attention __**at all**_.

"So Sakura-chan, I was wondering—"Lee started off, his overly cheerfulness was evident in his tone. That is, until a possessive arm draped itself on Sakura's shoulder. Making the pinkette slightly stiff, as the person held her closer than he should have.

"Uh, Gaara. Do you think you can let me go please?" Sakura inquired, a sweet smile plastered across her face. Her composed self instantly changed once she noticed a pair of _cat _ears appeared in his red hair, his usual stoic expression was replaced with a..._lovingly _look on his face.

He tilted his head to the side as he scrutinized Sakura, as he leaned in closer towards her ear. "But what if I _don't_ want to, Sakura-chan?" He whispered softly, before leaning back with a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

Sakura inwardly cursed herself for being in this situation, where was the others when she _actually _needed them?

"Gaara-teme! Let go of Sakura!" Kiba and Naruto growled in union, as they entered the gym. The scene in front of them didn't please them one bit, especially when Sakura was being molested by the usually impassive Gaara.

Gaara brushed off the threat and returned his attentions towards the petite girl that was merely a step away, he could detect some fear emitting from her and couldn't suppress his sorrow as he walked away.

Sakura's eyes followed Gaara in confusion, what was wrong with him? She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty by his sudden change in mood, was it something she did?

"Ah, don't worry about him Sakura-chan." Naruto said, as he settled a reassuring arm around her shoulder while giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah, he'll probably be fine later!" Kiba grinned cheekily, as he winked at her.

Sakura reluctantly offered a small smile; she couldn't help but feel unconvinced. She would have to confront him about it later, whether he liked it or not.

"Hello my youthful students!" A loud bellow echoed itself off the gym walls, the pinkette noticed some hushed whispers were exchanged amongst the boys'. Obviously, this must happen on a regular basic.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted gleefully, as he ran –in slow motion towards the teacher.

"Lee!" He cried back, as tears of joy steamed down his cheeks. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in _months _or maybe even years, it was quite uncomfortable to watch.

"Does this happen _every _lesson?" Sakura whispered; disbelief was evident in her tone as she arched an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the sunset behind the student and teacher who were _still _running in slow motion.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sasuke nodded, while rolling his eyes at the scene.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; she wasn't going to wait until their 'moment' was over. Besides, it was dinner next and she _wasn't_ planning on missing it. She stalked towards the pair, and could vaguely hear the voices from the others attempting to call her back but that didn't stop her.

"Excuse me, Guy-sensei." Sakura said, her voice was dripping in fake sweetness as she approached the teacher.

He blinked for a moment in confusion before looking towards Lee, who scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, this is my friend Sakura-chan! She's the new student, Guy-sensei." He informed the teacher in front of him, a bright grin spread across his face.

He glanced back towards the pinkette, who still held the sickeningly sweet smile that was mostly directed towards him and couldn't suppress the happiness starting to bubble up inside of him.

"Oh Sakura! What a beautiful name, it's just _so _youthful!" He beamed, as he held her hands beneath his own. The sparkles that were accompanying him were _quite _bright, and in Sakura's opinion –_annoying_.

"Uh, _yeah_..." Sakura trailed off awkwardly, as she pushed away the hands while he was distracted by her 'youthful' name.

"So sensei, are we going to play dodge ball? Because—" Sakura started off, reason being she actually brought up dodge ball is that she absolutely _hated _it. She would always get really bad bruises, and she wasn't really in the mood to be constantly slammed with the balls, _especially_ when dinner was next and she didn't want to be put off her food.

"Dodge ball? Oh, that's a _wonderful _idea Sakura!" Guy shouted, as he started to sort out the teams for the oncoming games. Either he was oblivious or ignoring the fact that Sakura was twitching in annoyance, he proceeded to shout out with the word 'youthful' being included in every sentence.

"That _idiot_, not even bothering to listen to me." Sakura muttered under her breath darkly, before grudgingly returning back to the guys –who seemed to be in the middle of yet _another _argument.

"Sakura-chan's going to be on _my _team."

"No! She needs to be _protected_, that's why _I _am highly suited to be on her team!"

"Nuh ah! I'm going to protect my Sakura-chan!"

Said girl grumbled at the attention she was receiving, it honestly didn't matter what team she was on, she was going to get beaten either way.

"Can you guys _please _shut up?" Sakura snapped, a blank expression lingering on her face. While on the other hand, Inner was constantly squealing in bliss on how much attention the boys' were giving her.

Naruto pouted as he approached him, his pout was slowly getting to Sakura before the _puppy dog _eyes came into action.

Ugh, how did he get _so _cute?

"Aww! You're so _adorable_!" Sakura squealed as she hugged the smug looking Naruto, her self control _wasn't _going well. His orange fox ears quickly appeared as he sighed in delight as she scratched the ears.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you giving in to that idiot!" Sasuke glared at the content blond, as jealous thought sneaked into his mind. Oh how he _wished _he was in that position, he didn't really understand these feelings at first but if _his _Sakura-chan was being controlled by anyone (specifically Naruto.) Jealousy burned up inside of him.

"_But_ Sasuke, he used the puppy dog face! How could I refuse that." Sakura whined childishly, a sad looked flashed upon her face. Before glancing back to Naruto, as the aura around them was quickly darkening.

"Well Sakura," Sasuke paused, as he also pouted _cutely_ before his own puppy dog eyes appeared. "I've got a puppy dog face too!" He sniffed, as he raised his eyes to clash with hers.

Sakura froze, the child inside of her was bursting to come out. _Why _did these guys have to tempt her so? Well great, _now _they know her weakness. They would probably take advantage of her, _stupid perverts_.

"Alright, my youthful students! It's time for dodge ball." Guy-sensei's voice boomed, before sending a quick wink towards Sakura.

'Ugh, I think I vomited in my mouth.' Sakura inwardly gagged as she reluctantly let go of the purring fox and braced herself for the bruises that would appear sooner than she could think.

x**X**x

"Ah! What a great game, wouldn't you agree Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed happily, as he sipped his ramen.

"Yeah, sure..." the pinkette said, while taking a bite of her apple. P.E wasn't as bad as she though it would be, she actually managed to injury most of the other team instead of getting hurt _herself_.

"You were awesome Sakura-chan! Who knew you had such _monstrous_ strength." Kiba grinned towards the pink haired girl, who seemed to be content on eating her food than be the main topic of the conversation.

"Yeah, thanks Kiba. You're a _real _charmer." Sakura rolled her eyes, but it didn't seem to occur to Kiba that Sakura was just being sarcastic.

"Yeah I know, I'm a ladies man." He stated arrogantly, as he puffed out his chest.

Sasuke sighed, "Kiba, you _do _realise that Sakura was only joking right? Even Naruto probably knew that." He decided to enlighten his dim companion, before flicking a page of his textbook.

"Huh? What do I know?" Naruto lifted his head as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which earned his some amused chuckles.

"Don't mind them, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled, as she glanced at her own book. Inwardly happy that she her notes were neater than usual, her handwriting was normally unreadable scribbles.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment, before returning his attention back to his beloved ramen as he pumped his fist under the table as a grin quickly spread to his lips.

'Hey! How does Naruto get a '_kun_' and I don't?' Kiba thought to himself, slightly hurt that Sakura had gotten closer towards Naruto than to _him_. It was probably what happened in P.E, that sneaking little sly kitsune had used the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'. Well, two can play at _that_ game.

"Sakura," Kiba drawled, almost immediately grabbing Sakura's attention from her textbook. 'Now, to put my plan into action' he thought, inwardly grinning as he turned his own attention towards the pink haired beauty and his eyes turned into the puppy dog eyes, who could do them better than a dog?

Yeah, that's right _no one_.

"Kiba," Said boy stared at the pink haired girl in excitement, wondering if she was going to hug him because of his 'cuteness' and would instant realise the she was in love with _him_.

"What _are _you doing?" Sakura arched an eyebrow at the boy, inwardly she was melting inside –he looked _soo _adorable! But she wasn't exactly going to squeal like a little girl at his attempt at the puppy dog eyes.

"Heh, looks like he was trying to charm you, love." Sasuke smirked, as he leaned a little closer towards Sakura.

"Okay..." Sakura shrugged, before swiftly shutting her book shut and stood up from her seat as she effortlessly swung her bag around her shoulder.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Neji inquired, speaking for the first time as he glanced towards the pinkette. It was hard enough trying to control his urge to snuggle into Sakura's _soft hair... _

"I have something to do." Sakura said simply, her voice instantly alerting the boys'. Apart from Kiba, who was currently crouched in the corner, most probably sulking because Sakura rejected his puppy dog eyes.

"Can I come?" They all questioned in union, until they glared at each other. "No, _I'm _going with her!" They shouted, _still _in union. "Stop copying me!"

"Sakura, tell them!...Sakura?" They glanced around the cafeteria, but there seemed to be no sight of the pink haired girl.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, a tired yawn slowly escaping his mouth.

Yes, what _wise_ words spoken from the mighty Shikamaru.

x**X**x

'Hmm, wonder where he could be' Sakura thought, while she continued to search the school for a certain red head. She was slowly turning anxious, were was Gaara hiding? Did he hate her _that _much?

"Gaara?" Sakura called out, looking for any sight of the red haired male. He was probably in his room, maybe he just wanted to be alone? Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, before leaning against the cold wall as she slowly sunk to the floor.

Did he want to be alone because of her? There mere thought turned her mood sour, it wasn't like she didn't like him...well, Sakura didn't enjoy being anywhere near the boys' when they were in protective mode. They were _really _scary then.

"Sakura, is that you?" Said girl's eyes perked up, she immediately glanced up to see the red head standing just above her.

"Gaara, are you mad at me?" Sakura inquired, as she watched the red haired male sit in the empty space beside her.

"No, why would I be mad?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at the question, while Sakura's emerald eyes snapped to his. "I thought...since you've been acting strangely around me." Sakura trailed off, her face flushed with embarrassment as she lowered her gaze so that he wouldn't see her red faced.

"Sakura, I was just...worried that you were scared of me," Gaara paused for a moment, "I'm sorry that I acted rashly Sakura." He stated, as he ran a hand through his scarlet hair.

"You don't need to feel sorry Gaara, and I am not scared of you." Sakura smiled at Gaara, whose eyes slightly widened at the statement. Before a small smile of his own slowly crept upon his face.

"Besides, I think your cute." She winked playfully as she sneaked a quick kiss to his cheek, before she abruptly stood up and brushed her clothes. While Gaara felt his face slowly heat up as his hand slowly reached up to his cheek, where Sakura planted a quick yet warm kiss.

"Let's go, Gaara." The pinkette extended a hand towards Gaara, who stared at it for a moment before taking it. He inwardly smiled, this was the start of a great friendship.

Sakura walked side by side with Gaara to their next lesson, when she felt an arm drape itself around her shoulder. She glanced at Gaara, who held a soft smile and couldn't suppress the blush that was beginning to spread across her cheeks.

Maybe being at this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

x**X**x

"Now class, leave your paintings to dry in the middle of the table." The teacher, Iruka-sensei instructed. "Good, so now I want to talk to you about the homework I going to set you."

The class exchanged hushed whispers amongst each other, "Why do we have to have homework?" Naruto inquired, an unhappy groan escaped his lips as he banged his head on the table.

"We're in school Naruto-kun, _obviously_ we're going to have homework." Sakura answered for Iruka-sensei, who send a grateful smile her way before continuing to speak. "Yes, but for this homework. You will be required to work in a group, rather than individual work."

But before Sakura could blink, the boys' were already fighting over who would be in her group. She sighed while she shook her head at them, when would they _ever _going to learn?

Gaara, on the other hand stayed quiet beside Sakura. He seemed content with just sitting next to her, as he leaned a little closer than usual towards the pinkette. But she didn't mind, as long as he didn't step over the boundaries and do something perverted. Which surprisingly, Gaara happily agreed to. He didn't seem to want to leave her side after what happened at dinner.

"Now, if you guys can't settle down. I'll choose who's in who's groups." Iruka lectured sternly, that hadn't received an instant response but eventually the arguing stopped. "Well, honestly. You can't _all _be in her group, I will only allow four per group."

Gaara stayed close to Sakura, as did Naruto –who was occupying the other seat next to hers. They exchanged grins and high fived each other, obviously they weren't leaving any argument for Sakura, so she didn't have much to say on the matter.

Sakura glanced towards the three other males', before sighing in defeat. Did they _have _to fight with each other? Couldn't they just get along?

Did they _have _to act possessive? What did they think Sakura could think it was hot? Well, she did but she _certainly _didn't enjoy the attention.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but I need Sakura Haruno to come with me." Said girl's attention turned towards the speaker, who was standing nervously by the door. Iruka nodded, before glancing towards the pink haired girl and motioned for her to follow him.

Sakura obliged, inwardly hoping that she wasn't being called into the head master's office. Especially when she hadn't done anything wrong, at least she wasn't _aware_ if she had done anything bad...

"Uh, are you going to the head master's office?" Sakura asked the male walking beside her, who chuckled for a moment before shaking his head. "No, we're going to the school council." He answered, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh..." She trailed off, not fully understanding the situation. She didn't recall having a school council back at her old school, it was pretty much a rough school.

"We're here now, Sakura." He informed her, while he pushed the door open. Sakura was expecting to see a clean, organized room, but instead –she found most of the tables pushed all together, with who she assumed was the school council were sitting around in a circle.

One of the members immediately noticed her presence and grinned, as he waved her over, she noticed that he was holding some cards in his hand...and his tie and shirt were off...along with most of the members as they turned around to watch her with curious eyes and with dark smirks.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wanna play strip poker with us?"

-

-

-

x**X**x

A/N: Hello guys! Okay, honestly I was tempted to leave the story after the GaaSaku moment. But I thought that would be horrible ^^ So I thought I'd write a little but more!

Hope you liked the chapter! If you guys want me to update this story again, you can vote on my poll ^^

Please review!

~Saku-Chan


	7. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer Applied, **

**Recap, **

"_We're here now, Sakura." He informed her, while he pushed the door open. Sakura was expecting to see a clean, organized room, but instead –she found most of the tables pushed all together, with who she assumed was the school council were sitting around in a circle._

_One of the members immediately noticed her presence and grinned, as he waved her over, she noticed that he was holding some cards in his hand...and his tie and shirt were off...along with most of the members as they turned around to watch her with curious eyes and with dark smirks._

"_Hey Sakura-chan! Wanna play strip poker with us?"_

**Reviewers;**

**hyuugalove001, **Honestly, I'm actually bad at dodge ball. I only like the dodging part ^^ Yeah, I know what you mean. That would be great! Yeah, I love Kiba too. Especially in this chapter (:

**AlphaSigma, **Here's the next update! Hope you like it ^^

**himeko63, **Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!

**fanpire329, **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter^^

**deixsaku, **Thanks! Here's the next update :]

**CrazyGreyWolfGirl, **Lol, I know xD I can never resist the puppy dog eyes, especially when it's from Kiba!

**Tropical-Breeze95,** Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you liked it!

**Kudomeya, **Here's the next update! Hope you enjoy it ^^

**sakurarocksyoursocks, **Aw! I'm happy you liked this so far, hope you like this chapter!

**A/N **Thanks guys for reviewing! And now on with the chapter :D

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Animal Princess**

**Chapter 6 **

**Strip Poker Anyone?**

-

-

-

"Strip poker?" Sakura repeated, staring blankly at the grinning blond. "You called me here to play _strip poker_?"

Deidara pouted, "Yeah, Sakura-chan! I wanted to spend more time with you! Is that _so_ wrong?" He whined childishly, while attempting to make a grab for the pinkette.

Who merely stepped aside, as his face fell first on the floor. "Yeah, it is Deidara." She answered dryly, her bored gaze momentarily observed the other council members. They all seemed to bare slightly amused looks as the blond instantly regained his balance as if he had never fallen.

"Sakura-chan! C'mon, just _one _game!"

"No." She glared at the blond, who had brought it upon himself to attach his entire body onto her leg. She tried to shake him off, but he didn't budge as he continued with his irritating habit of whining towards her.

"Let go of my leg, Deidara." Sakura warned, her eyes narrowing in annoyance at the blond.

"_Nooopee_," He drawled. "Not until you agree to play strip poker!" He cried, hugging the pinkette's waist. Inwardly smirking, he didn't mind this position one bit.

Sakura growled before roughly pushing the poor blond off her leg, who quickly skidded across the room. She waited for a moment, before hearing a satisfying moan of pain as she swiftly turned on her heel to walk out the door.

"You're not getting away _that_ easily." Sakura was suddenly grabbed by the waist as she stumbled backwards into a hard chest, the hot breath immediately send involuntary shivers down her spine. While she was temporarily distracted, the male effortlessly settled her down into a chair before heading off to his own.

"Now then, we've been meaning to speak with you Sakura." Said girl's eyes clashed with onyx, whose looks suspiciously like Sasuke's.

"Oh, why?" Sakura arched an eyebrow, inwardly feeling uncomfortable with the intense stares that were directed towards her. It was bad enough that she had to deal with that with the undivided attention of the others.

He merely chuckled, "Because, we all want to invite you to join the school council." He stated simply, his gaze waiting for Sakura's reaction. Inwardly hoping that she wouldn't let out a fan girlish squeal.

"Uh, no thanks." Sakura declined, beginning to stand back up until she felt a hand gently pushing her back down. She glanced upwards to face the familiar red head staring back at her, a small smile curled on his lips.

"I think you should reconsider, Sakura." The dark haired male advised, an impassive expression flashed upon his features.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Because we're not letting you leave until you agree."

"What?" Sakura cried shock evident in her tone. "Why do _I _have to join?"

"Because we find you interesting." The red haired male decided to chip in, "Yeah Sakura-chan! Join us!" Deidara sprang beside her, while snuggling into her neck.

The pinkette twitched in annoyance, that blond had some _nerve _especially when he thought it would be appropriate to snuggle her when he was _half naked_. She lightly clenched her fist under the table before connecting the same fist with Deidara's cheek, instantly sending the poor blond across the room. "Don't _touch_ me Deidara." Sakura snarled in uncontrollable rage that had slowly built itself up the moment she arrived in the room.

She could feel the intense stares increase in even more interest, and inwardly sighed. She left her anger get the best of her again, now she earned more curious males. They were probably just testing her.

_Well that's just __**perfect**_.

The Sasuke lookalike let out another amused chuckle along with some of the other members, "Well, that was _definitely _interesting."

Sakura merely shrugged, not really bothering to care. She didn't seem to have much of a choice in joining the school council, no there wasn't much point in fighting it.

"Okay, I'll join." The pinkette said, sighing. Already starting to regret her decision when she noticed some of the members slightly smirking, she would _never _want to know whatever thoughts had dawned their minds at that moment.

"Yay! Sakura-chan's joining us!" Sakura's gaze flickered towards the speaker; it was another dark haired male who held a boyish face. He pounced on her while hugging her, "Tobi likes Sakura-chan! Does Sakura-chan like Tobi?" Said male grinned happily, as he continued to snuggle the tense girl.

"Uh, yeah sure Tobi." She replied awkwardly, while patting the boy on the head. He purred blissfully as he leaned in closer towards the pinkette.

"Tobi, let go of _my _Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara growled, his eyes narrowing into slits as he watched Tobi continue to snuggle into Sakura as if he hadn't been warned. Anger quickly burned up inside of him as the scene that was displayed in front of him encouraged his motions even further, she was _his_ and no one else's.

"Yeah, I know the moment's kinda tense and all. But who's up for another game of strip poker!" Kisame grinned, while holding up a box of cards.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'Stupid boys' Sakura mentally cursed, she had been forced to play that game _four _times. And because of that, she had missed two lessons –not that she minded much, but now she would have to ask the others' what she had missed.

Which would lead to more 'Sakura's _mine_' nonsense, it's a wonder how she could handle so much attention.

She sighed, while unlocking her door. She really needed a shower, a nice _long_ shower. She definitely deserved a break after all the chaos that happened today, and she wasn't going to let anyone else push her around until she got a damn shower!

"Shower, here I come." Sakura smiled, as she opened her door and dropped her bag onto the floor with a dull _thud_. Before heading straight for the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click, not even noticing the loud creak from her other door.

The steam of the shower _must_ have been getting to her by now.

After a good well spend half hour or so passed, Sakura finally stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself before wrapping the towel around her small body, the material instantly clinging to her body.

The pinkette sighed in bliss, she _loved _showers. Her mind momentarily preoccupied when she walked through her room, still unaware of the other presences in the room as she opened her wardrobe in search for her sleeping garments.

"Nice choice of clothing, Sakura-chan."

Said girl turned stiff once the voice reached her, she couldn't face him in her current state. Especially when her face was burning in embarrassment, he _so _wasn't going to let her live this down.

"Kiba, would you mind to enlighten me _why _you are in my room." Sakura spoke through gritted teeth; her fists were viciously clenched so tightly, she had to suppress a wince as she felt a liquid easily slide down her fist and onto the wooden floor.

"The door was left unlocked," He answered simply, "And you should _know _not to leave your door unlocked especially when you are using the bathroom, who knows what sort of sick, perverted male could just walk in here and have his way with you."

Sakura twitched, her lips curled into a deep frown as she remembered to keep her anger in check. "Yeah Kiba, just like you're doing now?" Sakura replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Okay Sakura-chan, you _know _I like you. So can you like scoot yourself back to the bathroom and come back when you're good and ready? 'Cause I'm pretty much at my limit just watching you." He shooed, she could just imagine a smug smirk plastered upon his lips.

Well, Sakura doesn't back down _that _easily.

"Well, if you _like _me so much. Then why don't you leave the room while I change?" Sakura retorted her lips curled into a smile at her smartness. Oh how she _loved _her smartness.

"I can't leave."

Sakura arched an eyebrow "And why not Kiba?" She inquired irritation evident in her tone. Sometimes she wondered _why _she actually hung around with him, if _only_ girls would transfer here soon...

"_Because _if I leave now, then these idiots will surely molest you. I'm not _stupid_ Sakura-chan!" He answered as if it was clearly obvious, his response instantly froze Sakura. "Who else are in this room Kiba?"

She could've _sworn_ he rolled his eyes at her, "Well, there's Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Naruto."

"And _why _are they so quiet?" Sakura knew if they were in the room, they would always greet her friendly but it was mostly physically. She would've expected them to spring out and hug or _kiss _the living daylights out of her, _not _that she was actually complaining about them keeping their distance for a change.

She just couldn't help but feel..._lonely_.

"Oh, they're just holding their noses because of their nosebleeds." He chimed happily, while Sakura's eyes widened as she immediately grabbed her clothes and dashed straight for the bathroom.

"Hmm, she took the news better than I thought she would." Kiba remarked, chuckling lightly as he rested his arms behind his head.

"Wait, didn't Naruto go in the bathroom?" Sasuke said, his voice turning slowly by the minute. Until realisation struck all of them, but before any of them could move towards the bathroom. A screech rang through their eardrums, temporarily damaging their hearing for the moment.

"_Naruto Uzumaki! You better get your sorry arse out of this bathroom NOW!" _

"Yeah, I'm guessing she found out..." Neji shrugged, while the others merely nodded in agreement.

_Never_ underestimate the power of a fuming pink haired girl.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N **Hey guys ^^ I think this is my favourite story at the moment, its fun to write xD

Good old Kisame, yes he _must_ be a fan of strip poker. But poor Naruto, he never saw if coming...

So, I would like you ask you guys to answer some questions in your reviews (you don't have to answer them, they are optional)

**1**. Which guys do you want to be seen more around Sakura?

**2**. Should Sakura have an innocent and sweet personality, or a tough girl who doesn't take any crap sort of thing? Or maybe a mixture?

**3**. If I were to add anymore guys in this story, who would you suggest? (Like Sai for example)

**4**. Should the males be OOC or just possessive?

**5**. Did you like the chapter?

Okay, if you answered those questions then thank you!

Please review ^^

~Saku-Chan


	8. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Recap:

"_Wait, didn't Naruto go in the bathroom?" Sasuke said his voice turning slowly by the minute. Until realisation struck all of them, but before any of them could move towards the bathroom. A screech rang through their eardrums, temporarily damaging their hearing for the moment._

"_Naruto Uzumaki! You better get your sorry arse out of this bathroom NOW!" _

"_Yeah, I'm guessing she found out..." Neji shrugged, while the others merely nodded in agreement._

_Never__ underestimate the power of a fuming pink haired girl._

**Animal Princess**

**Chapter 7 **

**New Students**

-

-

-___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school bell rung throughout the school, echoing around the hallways and in mere seconds, students starting spilling out of their classrooms as they started pushing they're way through the crowded hallways towards their next class.

Moments later, the school corridors were completely deserted and silent. And a certain pinkette was left alone and also late for class, she quickly retrieved her required book from her locker before heading straight for her next assigned classroom.

She inwardly cursed this damned school for being so big, but it did earn her some quality time by herself. Something that didn't often happen, due to her obsessive _friends _constantly making it their lifetime goal for her to become their girlfriend.

_Yeah_, as if that will ever happen.

"Where is that stupid history room?" Sakura muttered under her breath, her eyes covered by the school map as she searched around the paper for the room. Sakura, currently being engrossed by the map, didn't notice that a couple of students were walking towards her.

The pinkette walked straight into a hard chest, that snapped her out of her previous faze and apologies streamed out of her mouth as she backed away from the stranger. Who she assumed was either a lost student, or simply ditchers.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura said, still hiding her face. She _definitely_ didn't want to risk earning even more admirers; she could barely have time to herself these days.

"It's alright," He reassured kindly, his soft tone surprising Sakura as he stepped forward towards the shy girl. "Why are you hiding your face?"

"Hey, isn't she the new girl?" Another voice appeared, "Yeah, what's her name again? Uh, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, confused by how the male mentioned 'new girl'. She understood that almost everyone at the school must have heard of her, but even new students knew of her? She honestly didn't think she would be well known by complete strangers.

"Uh, no I think you're mistaken." Sakura replied, suppressing her uneasiness as she stepped aside to walk past them. Inwardly glad that they didn't bother preventing her from leaving as her pace slowly quickened towards the history class.

"Hmm, looks like we found the girl." Smirks appeared their faces as they followed the oblivious pinkette.

-

-

-

Sakura sighed in relief; she had finally arrived at the class. But, she also happened to be a couple minutes late. She hoped that this wouldn't earn her yet another detention; she didn't feel like spending even more quality time with Naruto, a whole hour of a ramen-filled conversation doesn't really appeal to her.

She opened her door; Asuma-sensei was in the midst of a lecture, while the students were either bothering to pay attention, or just not bothering at all.

"Excuse me sensei, I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura bowed slightly, instantly snapping the unwanted attention of the other guys' in the room. "Sakura-chan! Where have you been?" Naruto cried out, jumping out of his seat to glomp the annoyed girl, only to be harshly pulled back by a couple dozen jealous males.

"Its fine Sakura, just sit down." Asuma smiled, before returning back to his lecture, as if never interrupted. Sakura walked over to the front desk that was _luckily_ empty and sat down as she quietly settled her things onto the desk before pushing her bag on the floor.

Most of the lesson, Sakura had to deal with the loud whispers calling her from the guys', she sighed in exasperation. She couldn't turn around to them to shut up without Asuma noticing her, especially when he doesn't seem to bother addressing them for constantly bugging her.

Shortly after, someone knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Sakura didn't look up, or pay attention to her surroundings as she was currently absorbed in her work to notice the chairs around her scraping the floor.

"Hey there pinkie." Sakura twitched, snapping her head back up to retort to the irritating male. "Don't call me _pinkie_, asshole." She threatened her emerald eyes darkened as she watched the male blinked before scratching his head sheepishly.

"Whoa, no need to be mean! I only want to be your friend." He smiled, his sharp teeth revealing themselves. That statement didn't help the haunted thoughts that plagued her mind at that very moment; did he sharpen his teeth daily or something? Because Sakura could compare them to Kisame's shark-like teeth, they could be good friends Sakura mused.

"Sorry about that, my friend can be quite aggressive." Sakura looked around, to see a white haired male occupying the other seat. A friendly smile graced his face as he extended his hand, which Sakura accepted reluctantly. He shook her hand politely, the smile still in tact.

Sakura returned the smile before pulling her hand back, but the male kept a firm grip on her hand as he lifted it towards him and brushed it softly against his lips. "I'm Kimimaro, would you mind telling me your name?"

She immediately flushed red, as she shyly averted her eyes away. "I'm Sakura." She answered, inwardly glad that she didn't stutter and make a complete fool out of herself.

Kimimaro smiled, as he finally released her hand. While his forgotten friend coughed awkwardly, he inwardly rolled his eyes. "And the idiot sitting next you is Suigestsu." He informed the pinkette, who merely shrugged and continued her work. Not really bothering to acknowledge the poor guy, who began whining to her until she eventually cracked.

"Suigestsu, I _strongly_ suggest if you really want my attention that badly. Why don't you go jump off a cliff?" Sakura inquired, fake sweetness evident in her tone as she stared at the male.

"Heh, I'll only jump the cliff if you join me." He winked, as he leaned closer towards the pinkette, who in turn leaned away from him and ended up bumping into Kimimaro.

He threw a possessive arm around her shoulder, while nuzzling into her neck. Sakura blushed furiously, while inwardly squealing in happiness. But then came back to her senses and softly pushed him away, to reposition herself in her seat. Only for Suigestsu to pull her straight into his chest, as he purred happily.

"My Sakura's getting molested! I'll go save her!" Kiba proclaimed loudly, before pouncing from his own seat towards the content male holding Sakura hostage.

"No! _I'm _going to say her!" Naruto snarled, his fox ears making an appearance as his soft cerulean eyes merged into crimson red slits. While Sasuke and Neji growled in pure utter fury of the sight being displayed before them, _their _Sakura-chan was being molested against her will by some shark teeth freak!

Sakura sighed in exasperation; the incident in geography was happening all over again, apart from the new students and that Asuma _was _in the room this time. Well, he didn't seem to mind the fact that they were destroying his classroom in order to retrieve her.

Well, it seems like things won't change.

She merely effortlessly punched Suigestsu away from her, instantly resulting in him being thrown across the room towards the wall, which caused both the room to slightly shake and a small dent that indicated that he was there.

"Sorry guys, but I have to leave." Sakura spoke, standing from her seat as she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. "S-Sakura-chan! Why are you leaving us?" The said girl felt additional weight suddenly appear, Sakura blinked as she glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto along with Sasuke, Gaara and _surprisingly _Suigestsu holding onto her waist possessively.

"I have to go to a school council meeting." Sakura stated simply, pushing off the hands as she opened the door to walk out the door. "No, I wanna stay with Sakura-chan." Sasuke whined, holding her tightly by her waist. "Don't you like me Sakura-chan?" He sniffed cutely.

"Sasuke-teme! Get you're fucking paws off my Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled anger was radiating from his body. "Nuh uh, Naruto-baka!" Sasukeglared, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Sakura's _mine_." Gaara said, as if it was plainly obvious.

"What was that Gaara?" Sakura arched an eyebrow, inwardly exhausted from all the attention. While _Inner_ on the other hand had just fainted from hyperventilating from all the 'hot' guys all wanting _her_.

Yeah, Inner does have some boy issues.

"Nothing Sakura-chan! I just wanted some cookies." He spoke, a happy tone lingering for a moment.

"Good boy Gaara." She smiled, earning a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "Now, would you guys mind if you could just left go?" Sakura inquired, watching the others stubbornly kept their hands glued to her.

That is, until Suigestsu decided to be nice and easily pulled the other two _whiny _males by their collars. "Thanks Suigestsu!" Sakura called over her shoulder, as she walked out of the classroom. "Yeah, but you owe me Sakura-chan!" He replied happily, a goofy grin settled on his face.

'Yeah, not on your _life_ Suigestsu.' Sakura thought, quickly making her way over to the school council room.

-

-

-

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" Deidara chimed, while handing over a cup of _Starbucks _coffee.

"Is it? Is it _really_?" Sakura mumbled, before gratefully accepting the cup and headed over to the empty desk.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tobi sprang out of nowhere, his usual grin plastered across his boyish face. "Hey Tobi." Sakura responded, taking a sip of her sweetened coffee.

"So, what _do _you actually do in school council meetings?" Sakura inquired, glancing around the room. A couple of the males' were in the middle of playing yet another card game, while Deidara was just staring at her with lovesick eyes –which was _really _starting to creep her out. And Itachi, well he was probably the only one actually doing some work.

Sakura stood up from her seat, bringing her coffee with her as she took an occasional sip every now and then and walked over to Itachi, who seemed to be engrossed in his work he didn't notice her close behind him.

"Hey Itachi, whatcha doing?" Sakura questioned cutely, an innocent expression lingering on her face as she observed him. "Organising an oncoming sports event." He answered simply; his neat handwriting was printed on all the papers around his tidy desk.

"Oh really? Can I help?" Sakura smiled, inwardly happy that he was probably one of the only ones that are sane around here.

"Sure."

"Hey! I wanna help too!" Deidara whimpered, nearly on the verge of crying as he draped a possessive arm around Sakura. Who twitched at the unnecessary act of affection, but nonetheless left him have his fun. He'd probably keep quiet later on anyway.

"Tobi wants to help Sakura-chan too!" Tobi grinned, appearing on the other side of Sakura. "Tobi, go colour your colouring book." Deidara ordered, rolling his eyes at the immature boy.

"But I just finished my colouring book—"

"Just _go _find one Tobi."

"Yes sir!" He saluted, before pivoting on his foot to walk out the door. Sakura chuckled at his child-like attitude, "_Colouring_ book?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"We needed something for him to do." Itachi shrugged nonchalantly, while Deidara merely scratched his head sheepishly.

**-With Tobi- **

"Hmm, where is the colouring book?" He mused, beginning to search the supply room. For the pass five minutes, there didn't seem to be any sight of the book. Tobi pouted as he stubbornly crossed her arms over his chest, until a grin broke out on his face as the desired book was underneath some boring old textbooks –at least in _Tobi's _opinion that is.

"Yay! The colouring book!" He cried happily, before immediately turning around to open the door. Only to stop when he heard a couple of voices from the other side.

"Orochimara-sama, we've _finally_ have found her." ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys ^^ I love Tobi, don't you? Now Orochimara isn't going to be a bad guy, although he seems like one.

So I would like to thank my awesome reviewers!

cool44, himeko63, Kudomeya, itachimeri1989, deixsaku, Psycho-Panda-Chan, Tropical-Breeze95, hyuugalove001, fanpire329, Aprilia-is-me, AlphaSigma, CrazyGreyWolfGirl, ChErRy BlOsSm, kallou, Rosales (x2)

Thanks guys! Especially if you answered my questions ^^

So, I've written a new story (: It's called **20 **_**Perfect **_**Dates**, yes the 'perfect' was used in italic for a reason. Go check it out ^^ and if you do read it, don't forget to vote either on my poll or in your review :3

Please review!

~Saku-Chan


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own Naruto. **

**Recap: **

"_Hmm, where is the colouring book?" He mused, beginning to search the supply room. For the pass five minutes, there didn't seem to be any sight of the book. Tobi pouted as he stubbornly crossed her arms over his chest, until a grin broke out on his face as the desired book was underneath some boring old textbooks –at least in __Tobi's __opinion that is._

"_Yay! The colouring book!" He cried happily, before immediately turning around to open the door. Only to stop when he heard a couple of voices from the other side._

"_Orochimara-sama, we've __finally__ have found her_

-

-

-

**Animal Princess**

**Chapter 8 **

**Sport Event?**

-

-

-

"Alone at last," Sakura sighed in relief, while currently leaning over her textbooks. She was just catching up on missed assignments, being the good girl she was.

She had warned the others to stay well away from her once school had ended, the classes before that were eventless, with the occasional 'Sakura's _mine'_ heated argument that happened once or twice during the lesson. Sakura had gotten used to it, and just plainly ignored their affections for her.

There wasn't much point in getting worked up over something insignificant like that, besides it would only make them more determined to win her over. What was she, some sort of desirable prize to them?

'Ugh, men' Sakura rolled her eyes, scribbling down notes into her book, that was probably one of the very things that ticked her off the most –men who only go out with woman to show them off to their friends, just some _trophy_.

Her thoughts were diverted for a moment as a _knock _echoed through the room, she grumbled under her breath as she tiredly rubbed her temples.

"_Sakuraaa-chan!" _

Couldn't they follow simple instructions? All she asked for was to be left alone for the remainder of the day, but _noo_. She even offered if they did as she requested, -politely at first, but since they were quite persistent buggers, she had to be stern with them.

"Go away." She said through gritted teeth, her jade eyes narrowing dangerously.

Instead of hearing a reply, she heard footsteps slowly disappearing until eventually; she couldn't hear anything but the wind blowing through the opened window. It was strange, one minute it was nice and sunny, the next it was horrible and windy with slight traces of rain.

She shrugged it off, as she continued working through the stacks of books on her bed. But soon after, the pinkette was overcome with the growing pit of suspicion of what the boys' were up to. No doubt they were going to do something to annoy her further, but _what_ were they up to exactly?

Hours passed, yet they hadn't seemed to bother coming to see her. Sakura started to regret not working while she waited, impatiently for something to happen, so she was given a valid reason to shout at them, while releasing her inner emotions that that been stirring within her mind for the first two days that she spend at the beast school.

Sakura rubbed her sleep deprived eyes, that were starting to drop every once in a while. She attempted to keep them open, to stay alert in case of one bursting into her room once she had fallen into a deep slumber.

But, sleep managed to conquer her poor attempt of staying awake as her eyes slowly slid into place as her head slightly tilted to the side. Her books layed opened, abandoned as her pen slided along one of the pages.

The artificial light casted its rays across the room, completely unaffected as the pinkette fell asleep, who was unaware of the fact that the previous footsteps that stood before her door had reappeared again, but this time, didn't bother calling out her name as they quietly pushed the door open.

"Heh, you should really learn to lock your doors, _Sakura-chan_."

-

-

-

The pinkette groaned, rolling over in her bed as she dropped her head into her pillow while muttering incoherent words, the dark gray clouds hovered outside the window, until the morning before where only sunshine had woken up the pinkette. Instead, the gloomy weather didn't quite fulfil the same duty as the bright, gleaming sunshine.

Sakura, still very much tired, could have sworn she felt more presences in the room, or at least she could _sense _them somewhere near her. Her wandering thoughts froze the moment, as she heard something –or rather _someone _move beside her.

Immediately, she snapped both of her eyes open, to find herself crowded by her _adoring_ admirers. 'I just _knew _they were going to pull a stunt like this' Sakura sighed, pulling herself up from the bed, while trying to avoid touching the number of sprawled bodies that occupied her floor and safely made her way to the bathroom, where _thankfully _she had prepared her school uniform there, along with other clothing items.

She pondered on whether or not to have a shower, it _could _wake up the boys' but that depended on whether or not they were light sleepers. But maybe if she just took one quick shower? It wouldn't make her morning, since she loved having long, droning showers that she had to cut short because _some _people don't understand the concept of privacy.

Quickly stripping, she stepped into the shower for a well spend five or ten minute morning wake up. Unaware of the fact that the males' who were occupying the space in her room had already woken up, due to the loud shower.

"Huh? Where Sakura-chan?" Naruto sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he glanced around the room, but found no sight of the highly desired pinkette.

"She's in the bathroom, dobe." Sasuke answered, flicking his raven bangs out of his face. His onyx eyes watched the bathroom door as the steam slowly seeped into the room from the crack at the bottom.

While on the other side, after about five or ten minutes had passed, Sakura emerged from the steaming shower and quickly changed into her assisted uniform. Moments later, Sakura was fully changed as she entered her room while brushing her damp hair, still unaware of the fact that the males were up and obviously wide awake.

"Where did I put that bag...?" Sakura pondered, glancing around the room until she eventually found it, a happy glint flashed in her emerald orbs as she stepped over to retrieve it.

"_Good Morning Sakura-chan!" _

The cheerful greeting echoed through the room, instantly the pinkette blinked in confusion, before realization had finally struck her. And a startled scream escaped her lips, as she grabbed her bag and attempted to make a break for the nearest exit.

"Where do you think your going Sakura-_chan_?" Kiba titled his head cutely, his brunette spikes falling along side him. Sasuke had taken in upon himself to trap Sakura in a tight grip, as he nuzzled happily into the pinkette's freshly cleaned tresses, instantly making the males' all around him grow with envy.

"Uh, to class?" Sakura replied nervously, a surprised squeak was heard from her as Sasuke started to nibble playfully on her ear. "_S-Sasuke! _Stop it!" She blushed furiously, as she pushed away the persistent male and backed into another one of her many admirers.

She felt arms snake around her waist as the insufferable purring rang through her ears, the pinkette inwardly sighed. Wasn't she ever allowed a break from these guys?

"Naruto-kun, please let go." Sakura requested her tired tone evident as she threw her momentarily forgotten bag over her shoulder and walked out the door, towards homeroom with the love sick males' quietly trailing after her, not wanting the pinkette to snap at them, due to her tiredness.

Once she had reached the room, she quickly entered as she took her assisted seat. Propping her arms onto the desk, she used them as a cushion as she momentarily closed her eyes to regain the lost hours of sleep.

"_Shh guys or you'll wake up Sakura-chan!" _

"_Baka, you're whispering __**loudly**__." _

"_Shut up Sasuke-teme, you're only jealous because Sakura-chan likes me more!"_

"_No, she likes _me_ more!" _

"_Stay out of this Kiba!" _

Twitching in annoyance, she instantly snapped her emerald eyes open. Although they had the decency to _whisper_, they seemed to forget to keep the volume down so she could at least get some pre school sleep before dealing with them. Honestly, they acted like a bunch of fan boys around her.

"If you guys _want _to talk, then can you do it _quietly_?" Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes into angry slits. The threat seemed to work on the smart ones, as she heard them retreat into their seats, which also happened to be _behind _her. Satisfied with the reaction, she proceeded to shut her eyes for a five minute rest.

That is, until some _idiots _decided to loudly scrap the chairs on either side of her before plopping into them as they leaned forward towards the pinkette, who was very aware of the fact that they didn't bother listening to her clear instruction.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?" Sakura mumbled, her head still casted downwards into her folded arms, not bothering to lift her head up to acknowledge the two males sitting on the chairs surrounding her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Aren't you happy to see me yeah?" Deidara whined, next to her ear as he stubbornly wrapped his arms around the pinkette and started to snuggle into her tresses that held her lavender shampoo scent that was driving him crazy. "Mh, you smell..._mouth-watering_."

Instead of having to pull away from the blond, Sakura felt the other person gently place in his lap, having been removed from Deidara's grasp –he started moaning about how _his _Sakura-chan had been stolen away.

"Although Deidara is right, a doll like yourself shouldn't be so mishandled." Sasori's soft voice rang through her ears; the pinkette couldn't help but snuggle against his chest at his comforting words, the red head relished this moment, as Sakura wasn't in her right state of mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist; much to the dismay of the observers around him that started to protest as they attempted to grab the pinkette away form his grasp.

"Sasori," Sakura mumbled, as the said male slightly loosened his arms around her waist, Sakura smiled as he settled her back into her seat and patted her head affectionally. The others watched on with mixed emotions stirring up within them, their anger emitting from their bodies, but that didn't seem to bother Sasori much as he merely send a smirk their way.

"Good Morning Class! Sorry I'm late but—"He stopped talking, as none questioned him on why he was late. He glanced around the room, until he identified the oblivious culprit, who seemed to have just woken up, most probably due to the others constantly pestering her. In merely three days, she had just won over the entire class –and probably the _whole _school's dying affections for her.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, a happy grin crept its way onto her face as they males immediately switched their attention from Sasori to Kakashi as they glared at him, while some cracked their knuckles in sheer jealously.

'Uh...what?' He blinked in confusion as the pinkette stared at him, the happy grin still in tact, along with the rest of the class boring glares at him.

He will _never_ understand the mind of a teenager.

-

-

-

"We're having a sports event?" Sakura inquired curiously, taking the poster from Itachi as she quickly glanced though it. Excitement bubbled inside of her as she thought about it, she didn't have one of these events at her other schools, where it was just the same thing day after day.

Itachi nodded "Yes, the other school are due to arrive soon." He informed, organising forms as he slipped them carefully through folders.

"Other schools? I thought it was just this school." Sakura mused, furrowing her eyebrows together in thought.

Itachi chuckled "It was, but Tsunade-sama decided this year to involve other schools." Sakura nodded, now that she thought about it, she hadn't really encountered the head master of the school. Apparently she was strict and ruthless; at least that's how _Naruto_ put it, but then again he does manage to upset the teachers in her classes.

"So...will there be girls coming here?" Sakura bit her lip to contain her slightly leaking excitement, hoping that there would be others girls in the event as she had desired having some girls around so it would give her some space between the males. –Apart from Itachi and Sasori, they were probably the only two sane ones at the school who hadn't tried to make a move on her, as of _yet_."

He nodded in confirmation "They should be coming later in the day."

Sakura couldn't help herself as a happy squeal escaped her mouth, "Yes! I won't be the only girl here!" She cheered, her usual blissful grin made another appearance as Deidara managed to slip beside her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't be around you then." He lightly flicked her nose, earning an annoyed cry from the pinkette. "I love Sakura-chan." He proclaimed, _loudly _enough for the rest of the school council to hear. Most of them merely shrugged it off and continued with their business.

"Tobi loves Sakura-chan too!" The dark haired male whined childishly, a pout settling on his face as he glanced at the pinkette. "Don't you love Tobi, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura, stuck in the middle between Deidara and Tobi didn't know how to answer without being hurtful. But luckily, something or rather _someone _saved her from answering.

"Eh? If I knew you had a girl in here, I would've come sooner!"

-

-

-

**A/N: **Hello guys! Can you guess who that was? It's pretty easy, but then again I _do _know it xD

Ugh, school's starting tomorrow for me. Have you guys already started?

I'll be taking down the poll on Friday, so I'll remind you guys if you haven't voted yet to vote now! I'll try to update that story as soon as possible, at least unless I have lots of homework to deal with -_-

My awesome reviewers:

fanpire329, Psycho-Panda-Chan, himeko63, itachimeri1989, cool44, kallou (x2), AlphaSigma, hyuugalove001, CrazyGreyWolfGirl, Tropical-Breeze95, Kudomeya, xXStrawberryFlowerXx

Thanks guys! ~If you review this chapter, I'll give you a cookie xD

Bye!

Saku-chan


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Recap: **

"_Tobi loves Sakura-chan too!" The dark haired male whined childishly, a pout settling on his face as he glanced at the pinkette. "Don't you love Tobi, Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura, stuck in the middle between Deidara and Tobi didn't know how to answer without being hurtful. But luckily, something or rather __someone __saved her from answering._

"_Eh? If I knew you had a girl in here, I would've come sooner!"_

-

-

-

**Animal Princess**

**Chapter 9**

**Cat Fights**

-

-

-

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi nodded politely towards the busty headmistress, a small smile gracing his face. The blonde addressed the Uchiha prodigy before racing towards the pinkette, a broad grin was plastered across her face as she pounced on the oblivious pinkette.

"You're so freaking adorable Sakura-chan!" Tsunade squealed in bliss, evidently unable to control her urge to hug the newly dubbed 'adorable' girl. Sakura glanced towards Itachi in confusion, wondering if the blonde usually acted like this towards her students. He merely shrugged in response before going back to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Uh, thanks...I guess?" She hesitated to reply, trying to smile at the compliment as she noticed Itachi stifled a chuckle, most likely because of her bemused expression. Her eyes slightly widened, as the entire time she's spend with the impassive Uchiha –he's never showed even a trace of emotion towards her, she immediately blushed as she quickly averted her eyes away from his.

"Tsunade-sama!" A black haired woman took deep breaths as she held onto the door for support, the said woman merely scratched the back of her neck sheepishly before going to her assistant's aid. Sakura sweat dropped as she watched the secretary of the school lecture the blonde, who waved it off as she didn't seem to be listening.

"The buses of the schools have arrived." She informed once she got her breath back, Tsunade nodded before turning her head to glance at her and smiled, instantly startling the pinkette.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I have to take care of this matter. I promise to see you later!" She walked over to Sakura as she patted her head affectionally, before her hazel orbs snapped towards the rest of the school council, who had just barely managed to conceal the fact that they were playing a game of strip poker.

"If I catch you guys pestering Sakura-chan in my absense, be aware that I can give you guys a year of detention...with _Guy sensei_." She smiled radiantly, scaring the hell out of them all as she skipped happily out of the room, leaving behind a stammering Shizune who bowed with apologises streaming out of her mouth as she hurried after the blonde.

Sakura blinked, replaying the scenes of what just happened to herself, and before she knew it she suddenly burst out laughing, startlingly the rest of the males out of their thoughts of spending an entire year of detention with...Guy sensei, they all instinctively shivered at the mere possibility.

"Sakura-chan, you're laugh is fucking music to my ears." Hidan casually threw an arm around her shoulder, smirking as he spotted a growing blush on the pinkette's cheeks. He leaned forward, despite the growls coming from the others, and lifted Sakura's chin up and met shy emerald orbs.

He stared for a moment, feeling slightly memorised by the natural beauty in front of him, he felt a goofy smile spread across his face as he extended a hand out towards the pinkette.

"I don't think we've officially met Sakura, I'm Hidan and I must say you are _fucking _hot—"He was cut off by a raging blond, who effortlessly threw him across the room as anger heavily radiated from his figure.

"Get away from Sakura you perverted freak!" Deidara, who seriously had enough of Hidan making googly eyes at _his _Sakura-chan and stalked towards the white haired male with a killing intent.

Sakura watched nervously before glancing towards Itachi, who didn't seem to care that Deidara and Hidan were practically at each other's throats. He shuffled through a few files, organising paperwork and felt eyes on him. He sighed before lifting his eyes tiredly to the attentive pinkette, who subconsciously nibbled on her lip.

"Yes Sakura-san?" He inquired, staring for a moment.

"Don't you think we should stop them from killing each other?"

"They'll cool off soon." He reassured the pinkette and true to his word, the pair ceased fighting, exchanged insults before stalking off in opposite directions. Sakura cocked a wary brow before returning her attention to the devilishly handsome male, she was starting to get fed up of Inner's constant swooning –until Inner heard Itachi speaking, which caused her to effectively faint.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief, settling herself down in the seat situated next to Itachi's. Honestly, out of everyone in the school she probably felt comfortable spending time with either Itachi or Sasori instead of the other perverted males out there.

She shyly stared at him from the corner of her eye as she quietly observed his swift movements, feeling a light blush forming at the bridge of her nose. She immediately shook her head to get rid of any lingering thoughts about the oblivious male sitting next to her; she wasn't going to start falling for some dreamy, thoughtful, kind, strong... wait, what was her point again?

Sighing, she lowered her gaze to the floor. She didn't want to acquire feelings for anyone; she already knew what the consequences would be, she didn't need her already broken heart shattered into more pieces...

"Sakura-chan, why are look so sad?" Tobi's concerned voice rang through her ears, breaking her thoughts.

"I'm fine Tobi, really." She tried to smile back, hoping that her emotions wouldn't betray her as she pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall any moment. The other members also seemed to take note of her sudden quietness and moved closer towards her, which only made Sakura more embarrassed than she already was.

"Sakura-chan," The said girl looked in Deidara's direction, her eyes were evident with sadness as she stared into his cerulean eye, and a gentle smile made its way onto her face as Deidara returned the smile, so he wasn't so bad after all.

That is, until he decided to ruin the moment by pouncing on the unknowing Sakura, who instantly took back her previous thought as Deidara managed to wrap his arms tightly around her waist as he relished this moment deeply while inhaling the intoxicating smell of the her shampoo.

Her eyes widened as she heard him purr in ecstasy, shivering slightly as the warmth of his body was ripped away from Hidan –who Sakura inwardly thanked, as she didn't exactly had the strength to fight anyone today, the reminder of her ex was enough for her to break down.

"Who's the perverted freak _now?" _Hidan all but snarled as he glared at the pouting blond, he merely whined that Sakura was "too cute" to resist, at this statement Hidan was forced to agree as he too had struggled with the temptation of hugging the adorable pinkette.

Sakura took a moment to took at her watch before clicking her tongue, she forced a smile on her face before alerting the other members that they were late for the welcome of the other schools for the sport event that was due to start tomorrow.

Once they all had left the room, with Deidara mumbling a sheepish apology, Sakura found herself waiting patiently for Itachi to collect a few papers, she kept her eyes away from him just in case he would catch her staring dreamily at him. Then a few minutes later, she found herself walking along side Itachi, who was impassive as always and by the time they had reached the hall he moved to stop Sakura.

"Thank you for accompanying me Sakura-san." He stated, gracing her with his rare smiles and leaned forward as he lightly kissed her forehead before leaving her in the hallway.

Sakura stayed frozen for a moment, her head slowly reaching up where Itachi's lips were just moments ago. Inner had promptly passed out, leaving her to her thoughts.

She let out a heavy sigh before going in the hall, where she was forced to encounter the gorgeous, god-like man... Sakura simply slapped her forehead at her stupidity; there was no chance in hell that he would ever return her growing feelings.

Entering the room feeling confidence, but that feeling was shattered once she spotted Itachi –and her inner self was reduced to a puddle of goo. She had reached a conclusion that she was falling for Itachi, like when Naruto usually trips over air. _Hard_.

-

-

-

"Karin-sama, we have arrived at the school." A scarlet haired girl nodded mutely while checking her appearance in her compact mirror, her driver stepped out of the car before moving to open the door for the girl. She sighed, as she gracefully walked out of the car, her driver quickly heading back to his seat to park the car.

She turned around for a moment, as she watched her car slip through the elaborate wrought irons and beyond as it quickly disappeared from her line of vision before pivoting on her heel. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone as she silently passed into the warmth of the school, inwardly relieved that she didn't have to spend any more time in the chilly winter air. The foyer was swarmed with girls from only the best schools in Japan, giggling like little girls as they gossiped with their friends.

"Karin dear, where were you?" Her observations were cut short as a familiar voice reached her ears, her eyes averted over to a smiling blonde who was accompanied by the Hyuga princess and a brunette who seemed to have an unusual obsession with weapons.

"I was held up in traffic," She said curtly, a tight smile curled on her face. The blonde nodded, flicking her straightened hair to perfection from her sapphire eyes. She leaned in closer, in the kind of matter that she was going to tell her a secret.

"Did you hear? Apparently there's this new girl in this school." She rolled her eyes; a scowl replaced the smile as she scanned the room with a glint of jealously in her eyes.

"Oh?" This seemed to capture Karin's attention, as she cocked a slender brow, feeling slightly curious about this new girl that suddenly showed up at an all boy's school, but she did hear that the headmistress had changed the rules some time ago, so that both genders could attend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't assume that anyone would hang around with her though, I heard that she was poor." The blonde laughed quietly, as she began to babble on about this new girl, but Karin's interest in the subject quickly withered away.

"Attention everyone, the headmistress would like to speak with you." And at the single moment that the school council were mentioned, the hall went _hysterical _as they started screaming out the 'princes' names. Karin rolled her eyes at their childish antics, _as if _they actually stood a chance with the princes of Konoha's top school.

Tsunade smiled as she gave her welcome speech, like she did every year before the sports event. She glared at some of the males, who she reassumed were bothering Sakura before handing the microphone over to Itachi, who began informing them of the rules and what the consequences were if anyone was found disobeying them.

"Kya! Is that Itachi-sama!"

"Deidara-sama! You're so hot!"

"Hidan-sama! Please marry me!"

"No! I'm a better wife for you Hidan-sama!"

Sakura twitched in annoyance as she watched the girls go absolutely ga-ga over just once appearance of the god like males, their screaming was just like a combination of banshees shrieking and fingernails scrapping on a blackboard –it was really starting to damage her eardrums, how the guys managed to listen to this was beyond her.

"Welcome to Konoha High School ladies, we all hope that you enjoy your time with us." Deidara winked at some of the girls, who in turn instantly fainted while others blushed furiously.

"The sports event will start tomorrow morning, but as for now you can spend your time exploring the school." Itachi stated, a blank expression lingering on his face but nevertheless caused the girls to squeal louder, if that was possible.

"Finally, I can go back to class." She mumbled, quickly standing up from her chair as she skimmed down the stairs that is until she felt her arm being pulled back. Already expected this, she held her arms out as she tried to push away the persistent male, who merely averted his arms as they snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Nani?! Who's this bitch with Itachi-sama?!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she lifted her head, her emerald orbs meeting with light amber. She couldn't help but feel entranced by his handsome face, but as the vicious shouts of the fan girls reached her, it smashed through her thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm?" Deidara cocked an eyebrow, walking towards them with his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"I was going back to my cla—AH!" She squeaked in surprise when Itachi lightly flicked her forehead, a small smile curled on his face.

"How about spending a day with us?" He offered, causing the fan girls to shriek in rage at the 'princes' speaking to a pink haired freak, Sakura was about to stutter a response when she was harshly pushed back into the swarm of girls until she fell out of the crowd of fan girls and onto her backside.

Taking this as an opportunity to sneak back to her form room _and_ to get away from the constant shrieking of the fan girls pleading for the 'princes' to escort them around the school, she walked out of the hall and was welcomed into a cold corridor, she enjoyed the silence walk to class as it was probably the most quiet she had heard since she arrived here.

"Hey, where do you think you're going _freak_?" A strawberry blonde girl stared down at Sakura, who didn't look scared in the slightest as she actually thought this was quite cliché. The angry fan girls coming to intimidate her when the "princes" were _conveniently_ held up somewhere else.

"I was going to class." Sakura responded bluntly, a deadpan look plastered on her face.

The girl hissed, her dark eyes narrowing. "You better watch your mouth bitch, _unless_ you want something to happen to your pretty little face."

"Oh, resorting to violence now are we? How very petty of you." Sakura smiled, the look in her eyes dared the girl to make a move. The brunette who was accompanying her tugged at her sleeve timidly.

"Ami, c'mon l-let's just go—"

"_No_, not till I show this bitch not to mess with me." Ami snarled back, ripping her arm away from her friend –who flinched in fear before backing away.

"Now, now no need to be horrible to your friend." Sakura mocked the blonde, as she easily dodged an attack. She inwardly hoped _someone _would come and help her get out of this mess...besides Lee; he would _really _make a big fuss over something like this.

"Shut up!" The blonde screamed, before striking at the pinkette, who noticed someone watching in her direction –thus momentarily distracting her and by the time she noticed Ami, she was too late. Pain instantly struck throughout her body as Ami managed to throw a punch in her stomach and scratch her cheek.

Sakura grunted as she struggled to stand up, her stomach as causing so much pain that her attempts to get back up seemed futile.

"Heh, look who's weak _now_?" The girl smirked in triumphant, as her figure towered over the pinkette. Sakura watched as the blonde was going to strike again and covered her stomach with her arms in attempt to protect herself.

"_Sakura-chan_!" Was the thing she heard before blacking out.

-

-

-

A/N: Oh my goodness, I must say it's great to be back –for the time being ^^ I really missed writing, but with two exams coming up soon I have to revise =/ thankfully I managed to finish off this chapter, I apologise if it's not as good as I normally write as I lost an interest in writing a while ago...but after reading lots of other Naruto stories, I couldn't resist giving it another go ^^

I leave you guys another mystery to guess who the guy was at the end so who do you guys think it is? Sorry there isn't much humor in it, I just wanted to get this part over and done with as it's so serious and all ^^

I would like to thank my reviewers,

**Strawberries and Cream-chan, **_xXStrawberryFlowerXx_,** Tropical-Breeze95, **_hyuugalove001_**, Psycho-Panda-Chan, **_itachimeri1989_**, himeko63, **_fanpire329_**, Kudomeya, **_Yumi14_**, Lady Sakura of the Uchihas, **_Jasper's-Number-1-Fangirl_**, animelover07, **_Darksakudragon_**, Midnightweasel, **_sang14_**, NinjaFoodLover, **_dragontamer__ri-chan_**, Tiramisu Blaze, **_kallou_** & ****nessa671**

I'm really thankful for all the support from you guys, so please review! I really want to know your thoughts are on my stories ^^

Until next time,

Saku-Chan


End file.
